That Butler, Beautiful Chaos
by PerpleTheZombie
Summary: "His beauty eluded me… I let myself become tangled into his web and now we are both forced to pay. This monster… he is chaos personified. But he is a beautiful chaos indeed." Sebastian x Ciel, Elizabeth x Ciel Warnings: Character death, violence/gore, implied sex, kissing, minor language. RATED T **All voting is closed**
1. Part One, Chapter One

**Notes: I will be posting a new chapter every week, until I finish writing and then I'll post two chapters every week. This story will be separated into two parts, chapters 1-15 being part one and chapter 16-30 being part two. Be sure to check out my deviantart (.com) for updates, teasers, and links.  
**

**Warnings: Character death, violence/gore, implied sex, kissing, minor language  
**

**Part One Genre: Romance/Drama  
**

**Part One Summary: Ciel and Elizabeth's wedding is nearing and all Ciel wants is for things to pass smoothly and without a hitch. However that seems impossible.  
**

**And without ado... Part One, Chapter One of "That Butler, Beautiful Chaos"  
**

_In this tragedy that has become my life this monster is all I have left._

_ Each night he acts as if his wrongdoings were in the right as he settles me into bed as he's done since I was a child. I dismiss him quietly and somehow manage to hide my tears until I'm sure he's left the room and cry myself to sleep._

_ His beauty eluded me… I let myself become tangled into his web and now we are both forced to pay._

_ This monster… he is chaos personified._

_ But he is a beautiful chaos indeed._

Ciel Phantomhive sat at his desk pretending to file papers (as he often did) and nibbled on chocolate cake, his tea ignored and going cold. There were flames crackling in the fire place and paired with the pattering of rain on the window it made an ominous wintry atmosphere in the study. Despite the fire Ciel couldn't help but feel a chill.

Getting bored with the paperwork Ciel set it aside and put his full focus on his the cake, which he was sure would never become boring. Even now as he was nearing his eighteenth birthday he was still a child at heart when it came to sweets.

He was licking the last of the frosting off his fingers when there was a tap on the door. He glanced up, wondering what that butler of his could want now.

"Come in," he called, wiping his hands on his trousers.

It wasn't Sebastian who entered, but Mey Rin, who poked her head through a crack in the door, her glasses fractured. "Er… Master, I have a note to deliver. It's from the Midfords, regarding the wedding and your birthday… You see… they're on their way over and plan to stay here until the wedding-"

"What?" Ciel was on his feet instantly. "Bring me the note. I have to see this for myself."

Mey Rin flinched when Ciel shouted, but didn't hesitate much longer and scrambled over to hand the letter to Ciel, who dismissed her before unfolding the note and examining it carefully.

_Dearest Ciel,_

_ As we all know, it's nearing you're birthday and that means the marriage of you and our dearest daughter Elizabeth. We hope you don't mind but we've taken the liberty to organize the majority of the ceremony ourselves. It will be held at your manor next month when the weather has cleared up. We're assuming that you wouldn't protest against our staying there until then? We want to make sure Elizabeth will be prepared to live at the manor with you, but, seeing as you aren't wedded yet, it would be improper for her to stay there alone._

_ We look forward to seeing you._

_Uncle Alexis Leon Midford and Aunt Frances Midford_

Ciel had known the date of the nearing wedding for months now, but had stubbornly kept brushing it off as unimportant. Now that Elizabeth and her parents were coming to stay with him for a whole month in preparation ignoring it wasn't much of an option.

He stared at the letter for a long time, trying to figure out everything required to prepare for the event. Bedrooms would have to be made up for guests; the garden would have to be redone for the wedding; he would surely have to buy Elizabeth's wedding dress along with his own attire for the occasion.

Ciel slumped back in his chair, his head in his hands. It was going to be a long, long month.

.

Sebastian was already ahead of everything, having cleaned up two extra bedrooms for Elizabeth and her parents and had already decided on the full menu for the month to come. He would tend to the garden himself as soon as the rain let up to be sure that Finny wouldn't destroy it as he so often did. He was on the phone with a tailor when the bell rang for his assistance in the study. He smoothly ended the call and was on his way upstairs in seconds.

He didn't bother to knock as he entered the study; Ciel knew he was coming.

"Yes, my lord? You called for me?"

Ciel was still staring at the letter, annoyance clear. "Isn't there some way to prevent this?" he asked. "Any way at all?"

Sebastian chuckled. "I suppose if something were to happen to you or Lady Elizabeth then the wedding would have to be called off, but I'm sure you wouldn't want to take things that far, my lord."

Ciel slammed the paper down on his desk. "Not the wedding, you moron, the Midfords' visit! I can't say I'm pleased about the wedding, but I'm not in any way prepared for a month's company… especially from those three."

Sebastian smirked. "I'm afraid you'll just have to endure. It'll be a good chance to prove yourself as Elizabeth's husband-to-be, and that's a bit of a requirement seeing as Lady Midford still looks upon you as a child."

"And while they're here how do you intend I go about working? I know we don't have anything at the moment but at any time the queen may come up with something." He leaned back in his chair. "I don't want dinner tonight," he continued, without waiting for a response. "Make sure everything is prepared for the Midfords' visit before they arrive."

Sebastian nodded. "Will that be all, my lord?"

"No. Make me tea and deliver it to my room. I'm going to bed early tonight."

.

Ciel hated it when Sebastian lingered, taking time to pick up discarded papers and empty plates and cups before leaving. Ciel knew Sebastian was aware of what he tried so hard to make a secret; that damn demon was aware of everything that went on in Ciel's head. He made it apparent, too, often teasing him in the most discreet and subtle ways so that no one else would notice. Cleverly he never addressed it, though.

"Would you get out of here already?" Ciel growled. "Just leave it or get it later!"

Sebastian was balancing a stack of papers and a bowl in one hand and a tea set in the other. Somehow he would still manage to hold the door open, though. "Ah. My apologies, my lord." He smiled. "I suppose I'll take my leave now." He started to bow, and Ciel had had enough. He lobbed an ink well at the Sebastian's head, which the butler caught in a tea cup before turning and leaving the study.

Ciel stared after him for a long time. The only sound was the crackling of the fire and the rain outside. Feeling cranky he pushed everything from his desk onto the floor, spilling another ink well and knowing that the wax for seals would surely be stuck in the rug, just to give his butler an extra chore. Lucky for Sebastian the Midfords were on their way, otherwise he might have considered setting the house on fire.

To save himself from having to let Sebastian undress him, Ciel changed himself into his nightclothes and climbed into bed, plucking the book he wasn't really reading off of his nightstand and trying to relax.

He was interrupted before long, however. Sebastian entered with a tray of tea and a small snack, looking a bit annoyed. He offered the tray to Ciel, who scowled at it. "I told you I only want tea. I'm not hungry."

Sebastian's mouth twitched. "But my lord, it's unhealthy for you to not eat and, though it's unlikely, we must do our best to try and help you grow a bit more."

"Are you disobeying me?" Ciel hissed. "Do I really have to order you to listen to me when I say I don't want it?"

"No, my lord," he said, setting the tray on the nightstand. "If you'll allow me, the buttons on your shirt are uneven." He leaned forward to draw back the blankets, but Ciel slapped his hand away.

"Leave it, Sebastian," he said coldly, though his voice was a bit shaky.

Sebastian only stared at him for a moment. "Ah… my apologies." His thin lips curled into a smirk as he watched Ciel, who looked back at him with what most people would see as pure hatred, but what the demon saw as much more.

Without another word Sebastian turned to exit, leaving only a cup of tea for the Earl. He paused, however, halfway out the door. "If you want something from me, my lord, all you have to do is ask." He glanced back at Ciel, smiling in an unearthly way, his fangs bared. "Do remember that."

And then he was gone.

.

It was early the next morning when Sebastian woke Ciel in the same manner as always; gentle shaking and murmurs of, "Good morning, my lord." As Sebastian dressed him Ciel couldn't help but wonder when his voice had become so hypnotizing and calming, his hands a source of eternal comfort.

Lost in his thoughts, Ciel almost didn't notice when Sebastian handed him a sealed envelope from the queen.

"My lord? Did you hear me?"

Ciel blinked, looking at the envelope. "Er… What was that, Sebastian?"

The butler smirked. "This arrived late last night after you'd gone to bed. It seemed urgent but I knew it wouldn't be wise to wake you."

Ciel sat down on his bed and cracked the seal with his fingernail, knowing it was improper but not caring. He unfolded the letter and read it carefully. Supposedly young expecting mothers had been murdered brutally while their husbands were at work or asleep.

"Her Majesty seems very distressed about this," Ciel said. "I suppose we should look into this immediately. Let's go now before the Midfords arrive."

"What about breakfast, my lord?"

"I'll be fine. Let's hurry."

Sebastian sighed. "No dinner and now you're skipping breakfast. Are you alright, my lord?"

Ciel scowled. "I'm perfectly fine. Now let's go."


	2. Part One, Chapter Two

Tanaka prepared the carriage as Sebastian helped Ciel prepare for the outing. Cane in hand and his hat tipped down over his face, Ciel was halfway out the front door when a carriage pulled up behind his own.

The door flung open and, as expected, Marquis Alexis Leon Midford stepped out, quickly followed by his wife Frances Midford, who stiffly adjusted her dress as the Marquis assisted his daughter down.

Elizabeth was a woman now, and it showed. She no longer looked – or acted – like

a young child. Ciel knew how jealous many other noblemen were that he would be able to call her his wife; it was too bad she'd soon be a widow.

She smiled and waved when she saw him, muttering something to her parents before all but running into Ciel's arms. She was still taller than him and still much stronger – Ciel was worried she'd knock him over.

"Ciel, Ciel! Oh, Ciel, I missed you! It's been far too long."

Ciel reluctantly hugged her back. "Er… Yes… It has been too long, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth pulled back to look at his face, her eyes scrutinizing. "Have you been sleeping? You have dark circles around your eyes." Her fingers brushed his face and Ciel shrunk away.

"I've been sleeping well, actually. I suppose I'm just a bit worried about the wedding, is all…"

Elizabeth, still smiling, nodded. "I'm sure that's it. But don't worry! Everything will be alright." She kissed him lightly on the cheek and he cringed.

"Elizabeth! That's no way to behave." Frances, carrying a suit case, had appeared behind them and was glaring at Ciel over Elizabeth's shoulder. At her mother's voice Elizabeth shrunk away, muttering an apology. Frances turned her gaze to Sebastian. "Butler, why aren't you taking these bags? And you still haven't cut your hair! How improper. It's a good thing I'll be here to ensure that the living conditions will be well adjusted for Elizabeth's stay."

Sebastian bowed slightly and took the suit case from Frances, then went to get the others.

"Ciel, why are you all dressed up to leave?" Frances asked. "We aren't interrupting anything, are we?" Her voice was cold and uncaring.

"Of course not. I was just thinking that I needed to do some last minute shopping, but it can wait." Ciel said. Alexis was coming up the stairs, smiling cheerfully at him. Ciel frowned. "While Sebastian gets you're things why don't you come in out of the rain."

There was a brief mutter of agreement and Ciel guided them into the manor. Sebastian was just behind him.

"Sebastian," Ciel said, softly so only his butler could hear, "take the bags to their rooms and continue on to the crime scene. I'll entertain them for now but be quick!"

Sebastian nodded and was gone in an instant.

Ciel cleared his throat. "So, why don't we go to the drawing room and discuss-"

"Now is no time for discussion!" Alexis said, clapping Ciel on the back. "We've got plenty of time for planning later. Let us just enjoy ourselves right now! Maybe play a few games of billiards – and I hear you're good at chess? In all these years we've never played together, have we?"

Ciel internally cursed his parents – or whoever it was that had organized his marriage – and agreed sourly. "Of course. What was I thinking?" He tried to smile. "Let us head to the game room then, shall we?"

.

Elizabeth was quickly bored with watching Ciel and her father play chess and had started playing with an eight ball from the billiards table, watching absent-mindedly as the sun made its way across the darkening sky. It was slowly moving to hide behind a large tree just outside the window, peeking through the cracks in leaves and branches.

She glanced over at Ciel. The thought that she would he his wife in only a month… the time would surely pass quickly, and the thought of it made her heart flutter. However in recent years she'd learned how to keep her emotions to herself until it was necessary they be shared. She constantly wondered if Ciel liked this better than the over-enthusiastic child she'd been merely a few years ago, but was never brave enough to ask.

She turned the eight ball over in her hand. The shiny black surface reflected the dimmed sunlight, and she felt a twinge in her stomach. She hated the color black.

.

Ciel lazily slid a pawn into place on the board right next to Alexis's king, which glimmered pearly white in the limited sunlight. "Checkmate," he said for what must've been the hundredth time that day.

The marquis seemed a bit surprised, glancing from the board to Ciel and back. "My… I really need to brush up on my skills, don't I?"

Ciel smirked. "Care to play another game?"

Alexis sighed. "I'd rather not…"

Behind him Frances laughed softly, though obviously trying to hide it.

Ciel just kept smiling. "I suppose it's nearing supper, anyway. Would you like me to show you to your rooms so you can prepare?"

"Isn't that the job of a servant?" Frances asked. "Speaking of which, where's that butler of yours? Isn't this a task that should be appointed to him?"

Ciel stood. "I sent him on an errand and he hasn't returned yet. Besides, our rooms are all right near each other so it won't be much of a bother."

Frances seemed unimpressed.

Ciel waved a hand, motioning for them to follow. "Come along. I'll show you the way."

Elizabeth was next to him in moments, her arm folding into his. "Our rooms are next to each other's?" she asked.

Ciel nodded. "I thought it be better we stay close to each other, considering the whole purpose of your long-term visit is to allow you to become accustomed to living here."

Elizabeth smiled. "That's very smart of you, Ciel," she said affectionately, squeezing his hand.

Ciel simply nodded, resisting the urge to pull away. He would have to get used to this, despite his reluctance to be in a romance with Elizabeth. So instead he just endured, leading her through the winding hallways.

.

Bard examined the note left on the kitchen counter, surprised that Sebastian would trust him with such a duty. As he read through the recipe left for dinner he gleefully noted all of the areas in which he could alter things to make them more exciting. He was sure rolls toasted with a flame-thrower would be delicious.

Without much hesitation he told Mey Rin to set the table and went to work.

.

Ciel stared at the plate in front of him with absolute shock. He knew Sebastian wasn't back yet, but he hadn't considered that Bard would have to prepare dinner.

Frances poked at a lump of chicken with her fork. "This looks awful," she said. "Hopefully my daughter won't be fed like this regularly – is this even edible?"

Ciel hesitated before skewering something onto his fork and putting it cautiously in his mouth. He tried not to gag, chewing slowly and forcing himself to swallow. "Of course… You wouldn't expect anything less of me, surely?"

Frances glared at him before reluctantly starting in. Elizabeth seemed skeptical, while Alexis was already eating, though he didn't seem pleased. Ciel continued to eat, as well. He took every possible chance to send a glare in Bard's direction.

"It's so poorly seasoned!" Frances said. "And far too overcooked. It's so tough I can barely chew it."

Ciel couldn't disagree so he stayed silent.

"The corn isn't so bad…" Elizabeth said.

Frances disagreed stubbornly. "It's cold." She picked up a blackened roll. "And what is this?"

Ciel had never been more ashamed in his life. _Where is Sebastian?_

All through the meal Frances complained, as though it were Ciel's complete fault that the potatoes were unrecognizable lumps. Elizabeth tried to counter her mother's sharp criticism, but Ciel was quick to silence her to save his own dignity.

When the main course was finished Mey Rin appeared to collect plates, promising dessert in a moment. Ciel contemplated telling her not to bother in fear of being sick the next day.

However all his fears were dispelled when Sebastian appeared with four perfect parfaits, placing them gently in front of each person, apologizing smoothly for the inconvenience before taking his place behind Ciel.

Frances stared in astonishment before taking a timid bite. "Ah… this is amazing!"

"If I couldn't make a decent parfait what kind of butler would I be?" Sebastian smirked.

Ciel watched carefully as Alexis and Elizabeth both followed their matron's example, erupting in compliments. A smile curled his lips and he turned to Sebastian. "Did you find anything?" he asked quietly.

"I'll show you later."

Nodding, Ciel turned to his own parfait. He wasn't hungry, though. For the first time ever Sebastian's presence left him feeling unnerved. Something just wasn't right.

Ciel pushed his chair back after a few moments of half-heartedly poking at the parfait. "If you don't mind I'll be excusing myself early. Goodnight." Without giving anyone else a chance to reply he started away, waving for Sebastian to follow. As soon as they were out of the dining room Sebastian leaned down to whisper in Ciel's ear, as if concerned about being overheard. "My lord, is something the matter?"

Ciel lightly pushed him back. "Of course not. I'm just anxious to hear about the murders."

Sebastian frowned before producing a crumpled paper and offering it to Ciel. "I _borrowed_ this from the Yard."

Ciel examined the wadded paper, frowning. "Sloppy."

"Quite the opposite, actually. It's just as I found it."

Ciel scowled. Everything about the butler was bothering him tonight. The slight curved smirk on his lips, how that one obnoxious strand of hair hung over his forehead, the way those crimson eyes burned with terrifying wisdom; those eyes were a terrible reminder of how much he knew every time Ciel looked at them.

Ciel turned and continued toward the staircase. "Come. The Midfords might hear us down here."


	3. Part One, Chapter Three

**Note: 3 Chapters in two days; wow, I'm already getting ahead of myself with this ^^; Don't get used to it, I'm sticking to the chapter every week thing but nothing really happens until this chapter. I won't usually put author's notes here, either, by the way. So I guess that's all...  
**

Sebastian closed the office door softly behind himself. Ciel leaned against his desk, which wasn't as messy as usual since Sebastian had had to reorganize it the night before. He uncrumpled the paper slowly, examining it silently. The blotted ink script was illegible.

"It seems," Sebastian said, "that the killer has no pattern. The only consistent thing about the murders other than the victims is the notes he leaves. None have been legible and what can be made out doesn't add up to much."

"Even you found nothing Sebastian?"

"Nothing at all, my lord."

Ciel frowned, glancing up from the creased note to look at Sebastian. He set the paper aside, bored. "If there was nothing left to be found then what took you so long?" he asked sourly.

"I was just being sure to pay attention to detail," Sebastian said lightly. "Also, the Yard member who had been escorting me to see the bodies was quite slow."

Ciel scoffed, looking away so he didn't have to face Sebastian's all-knowing grin. "You're starting to slack, Sebastian. Your work is becoming sloppy and I'm sick of it!"

Sebastian tilted his head. "Oh…?" He chuckled softly. "If you feel the need to punish me, my lord, there are much better ways to do so than a half-hearted scolding. In fact, the fire tending tools in the corner there would be quite effective…"

The corner of Ciel's mouth twitched, threatening to deepen his frown, if it were possible.

"Or could it be you're going soft?" Sebastian strode gracefully to stand directly in front of Ciel. He softly pulled the boy's face toward his. "Is something the matter, my lord?"

Ciel slapped his hand away. "Shut up!" he hissed.

"Does my touch bother you?" Sebastian leaned forward a bit, his hand lingering near Ciel's.

Ciel pulled back from Sebastian, pressing himself against his desk. When tried to look away he found that the only place to look was the demon's burning eyes. There was an uncomfortable knotting in his stomach, and he couldn't tell if it was from fear or excitement.

"If there's ever anything you want or need, all I require is an order," Sebastian whispered, his breath soft against Ciel's skin.

Ciel was frozen in place for what seemed like forever before he found the sense to reply. "What is it that you think I want so badly?" he asked sharply. "Tell me the truth exactly as you see it. That _is_ an order."

Their faces were almost touching now. Sebastian peered at Ciel from heavily lidded eyes, thick lashes obstructing the view of the crimson orbs. "You wish I loved you."

Ciel's stomach did a painful flip and he shoved Sebastian away from him. "Get out!" he growled. "Go do some long, tedious task and make sure it lasts until morning. I don't want to see you until then – that's an order!"

Sebastian's smile was unwavering. He bowed respectfully. "Yes, my lord." He was out the door in seconds.

Ciel was only able to stare after him in disbelief. He wanted to collapse and throw a tantrum and call Sebastian back, but was too proud for such a display. He glanced at the clock. The Midfords would be back in the drawing room by now, probably waiting for Ciel. On his way to bed he might as well pay them a visit.

.

Elizabeth sat across from her father on one of the soft cushioned chairs in the drawing room. The marquis had found himself a book and had become immersed in it; his wife sat and stared out the window, stiff as a board. It was completely silent save for the pounding of rain on the windows. Elizabeth nearly jumped out of her skin when the door swung open to reveal Ciel's fragile form.

He looked a bit… distressed. His eyes were distant and his face was pale. There was one strand of hair that had decided to poke up at a strange angle, which Elizabeth found absolutely adorable.

"I'm going to retire early tonight," Ciel said. "I'm sorry we can't talk about the wedding tonight… I'm just too tired."

Alexis glanced up. "Well then, goodnight, Ciel. Sleep well." He was gone in an instant, back to reading.

Elizabeth stood. "That sounds like a good idea," she said. "Would you mind if I came with you?"

Ciel shook his head. "Of course not."

Frances didn't even look up. They were gone and in the hallway in seconds.

"Where's Sebastian now?" Elizabeth asked.

"Busy. Catching up on a day's worth of missed work."

"Oh, I see…" She paused, silently pondering her next words. "You wouldn't mind if I helped you prepare for bed tonight, would you? Since I'll be your wife soon it'll be my job, anyway."

Ciel nodded distantly.

When they entered his room Elizabeth was careful to leave the door just slightly cracked. Ciel sat on the foot of the bed, already having removed his coat. Elizabeth came and started to unbuckle his shoes. "At the wedding," she said, "you should wear white instead of black, so it's less dismal."

"But black _is_ traditional," Ciel said.

"I suppose… but we can at least try for white, can't we?"

"We can try."

Elizabeth smiled and stood, starting to untie Ciel's bow. "I'm not sure where to put these," she said.

"I know where they go. Don't worry about it."

She nodded and started on his shirt buttons, her fingers shaking slightly. She slightly hoped Ciel would notice, but he was being oddly aloof tonight. She was just starting to slip the shirt off his shoulders when she noticed something.

"Ciel, what's this…?" she asked softly, her eyes falling on the brand that adorned his side. It had faded over the years and was a mere scar now, but was there nonetheless.

Ciel glanced down, cursing under his breath. He stood abruptly, trying to pull his shirt closed to hide it. "It's nothing… Elizabeth-"

Elizabeth frowned. "Ciel… What is that? Can't you tell me? How long has it been there?"

"I… It's from when… after the house was burned…" His cheeks were turning a pale pink; it wouldn't have been noticeable to many others besides Elizabeth, who comfortingly grabbed his hands.

"Please tell me… I just want to help you, you know! I love you, Ciel, and-"

Ciel winced at the word. It wasn't as if she hadn't said it before, though. Something was obviously wrong with him, tonight.

"I… Lizzie…"

"Please, Ciel."

"It's… a brand…"

"How? From where?" Elizabeth was desperately trying to contain her shock and horror, but feared she wasn't doing very well.

Ciel drew back his hands. "I'll tell you, I promise, Elizabeth. But only if this stays secret."

Elizabeth wanted desperately to keep pressing for information, but instead agreed.

"I think you should go, Elizabeth. I'll see you in the morning – goodnight."

She smiled sweetly, nodding. "I'm sorry, Ciel." She leaned forward and pressed her lips softly against his cheek. "Goodnight."

.

Mey Rin stood hunched over, her ear practically pressed against Ciel's bedroom door as she strained desperately to hear his exchange with Elizabeth. She felt bad eavesdropping, but when Ciel had mentioned that time after the house had been burned… Though she and the other servants hadn't known him until after the incident, it was still forbidden and fascinating information.

She couldn't hear much, but was desperate to try nonetheless. When she heard something about a brand she stored it away quickly – it was sure to be useful information.

She was unable to hear anything else after that, so prepared to open the door, when Elizabeth emerged.

Mey Rin startled, leaping nearly a foot in the air and drawing back quickly. "L-Lady Elizabeth…! I was just going to check on the master while Sebastian is busy… what are you doing…?"

"Oh, Mey Rin! I'm sorry – did I scare you?"

Mey Rin, despite her trembling, shook her head. "Ah… N-no, Lady Elizabeth. Don't worry about me!" She laughed shakily.

"Ah… Well, I'm off to bed. Please make sure Ciel is okay, will you?"

Mey Rin nodded. "Of course, Lady Elizabeth."

Elizabeth smiled. "Thank you," she said softly, before turning and walking toward her room.

.

When Frances entered her bedroom she was surprised to find a dark figure kneeling over the fire place. At the sound of the door he looked up, his face illuminated by the firelight.

"Ah, good evening," Sebastian said, smiling. "I wasn't expecting you to return so swiftly." He set aside the fire poker and straightened up. "Is there anything you need or may I go?"

Frances shifted her feet – an uncharacteristic fidgeting – as she watched Sebastian. "Actually," she said, "I was wondering about what was so important that you had to leave Ciel for a whole day. Since you practically run the household I couldn't imagine why you would think to leave it – with guests over, no less."

"The master gave me an order. There were errands to run and while my lord was busy he told me to do it."

Frances frowned. "Ah… Well, speaking of Ciel, he seems a bit… carless. As if he has no interest in the wedding at all. Do you have any knowledge of how he feels about it all?"

"Well, I'm sure you know how marriage is. And an arranged one, at that. I know he cares for Lady Elizabeth, but is just a bit nervous, I'm sure." There was a slight pain in his left hand. It wasn't a lie, per say, but it wasn't a perfect truth, either. He smiled inwardly.

"Mh… But there's nothing else going on? How has his health been?"

"Fine. His asthma hasn't been acting up in quite some time and he hasn't suffered from any colds this season."

Frances looked down at her feet. Sebastian couldn't help but notice how she was being far shyer than usual.

"And you, Sebastian… how do you feel about the wedding? How will you go about adjusting to having Lady Elizabeth here as well?"

Sebastian chuckled softly. "I'm a humble servant. My opinion doesn't matter. And, as butler to the Phantomhives, I will of course treat Lady Elizabeth just as I treat Ciel, seeing as she herself will be a Phantomhive."

Frances flinched at the word, and Sebastian's smile widened. She stayed silent for a moment, but then looked up quickly, looking intensely into his crimson eyes.

"Do you intend to hire a nursemaid?"

"Pardon, but why would I need to do that?"

"Well, it's to be expected that Ciel and Elizabeth will have children one day, is it not? And it will be required that there is someone to care for them while-"

Sebastian's smile faltered. "I don't think that will be necessary," he said politely. "If things reach that point then I will be the one to care for them."

The door swung open at that moment, Alexis entering, waving a book for Frances to see. He didn't seem to notice Sebastian's presence. "This is absolutely astounding!" he exclaimed. "I cannot believe how well planned out this has been!"

Sebastian glanced at the title. It wasn't one he'd read or even Ciel had, as far as he knew. "Ah… Well, if that will be all, then I'll be excusing myself." He bowed respectively before slipping out the room, almost unnoticed.

As he wove through the hallways he pondered what Frances had said. The thought that Ciel might actually have children with Elizabeth was comical, in a way. However, anything was possible.

He smiled to himself. He'd have to bring up the subject with the master tomorrow.


	4. Part One, Chapter Four

**Note: Okay, so I'll be posting a chapter ever Friday and ever Sunday starting today. I might post them sooner if I get reviews though, which I haven't =^= So please review!  
**

**I apparently lied about the author notes xP Oh well...  
**

Ciel woke to Sebastian's familiar voice and the rustling of cloth as the butler prepared the day's outfit. Sebastian had already opened the window as he did every morning, and the tea cart sat by the door, a cup on Ciel's nightstand.

As he sipped at the tea he slowly recalled the previous nights' events and shivered. The memory of Sebastian that close to him made his heart pound and his stomach felt light and fluttery. All that was gone in an instant, replaced with pure irritation when he remembered his promise to Lizzie.

Maybe she'd forgotten. But probably not.

Sebastian swept over to him, a dull black and green suit in his arms.

"Good morning, my lord. How are you feeling?" he asked, kneeling in front of Ciel and swiftly unbuttoning his nightshirt.

Ciel didn't answer; he was too busy trying to calm his heartbeat. Sebastian made a point of brushing his fingers against Ciel's chest and shoulders as he removed the shirt, his touch ice cold even through the gloves. Ciel shivered, drawing back. "Don't touch me!" he growled, cheeks burning. "And back away! You're too close."

Sebastian laughed softly, raising his hand to touch Ciel's flushed cheeks. "But my lord, you're so cute when you're flustered like this."

"I am not!" he argued. "Back up! That's an order."

Sebastian obliged without further protest. "My lord, if you don't mind my asking, have you considered having children with Lady Elizabeth? Seeing as the contract is taking longer than usual to complete, the idea isn't completely out of the question."

"Of course not." Ciel said quickly. "Doing such a thing with Elizabeth… the idea is repulsive."

"Oh, is it?" Sebastian chuckled softly. "I suppose it's a matter of opinion then, isn't it? I'm sure that will change in a few years."

"It's not that, you moron! It's just that it's Elizabeth… Lizzie… and the thought of… just imagining it…" He grimaced.

"So it's just Elizabeth?" The demon's eyes flickered dangerously, and Ciel winced. "Are you implying that if it were with someone else it might be more appealing…?" He was smiling knowingly, and it made Ciel want to hit him.

"Just what are you trying to say, demon?"

"It's no secret, my lord. You know very well what I mean."

"Tell me. That's an order!"

"Would the prospect be less 'repulsive' if I were to be the partner in question?"

Ciel's hand struck Sebastian's face sharply, emphasized a loud smack. "_Get out!_" he screamed. "I don't want to see you if you're going to be like that!"

The pure hostility in Ciel's voice would have terrified nearly anyone but Sebastian, who merely smiled and bowed. "Yes, my lord. I will be preparing breakfast if you need me."

Then he just turned and left.

.

Downstairs, Mey Rin was recounting what she'd heard last night to Bard and Finny in the kitchen, who were both listening intently to her exaggerated version of the conversation.

"…and then they said something about a brand – I don't know where, but isn't that odd? I hadn't heard of it until last night!"

Finny nodded frantically and Bard frowned. "I think I know what you're talking about, Mey Rin! I think I heard somewhere that Ciel was abducted by an occult as a child. That's where he found Mr. Sebastian, and since he was a past occult member that's why he's so good at everything." His eyes widened. "They must be cursed!"

Finny gasped, completely entranced. Mey Rin made an excited squeaking sound. "Oh… I think that's about right... Oh, my! Why hasn't the master told us of such a thing?"

"I'm sure it's difficult to talk about," Finny mused. "Things like that leave you with scars."

There was a moment of silence before Bard spoke. "But Mr. Sebastian would have told us, wouldn't he?"

"Oh, but he's so secretive… and elusive… and dark… and…" Mey Rin trailed off, suddenly lost in her own thoughts.

At that moment, the butler in question entered. "Where did you hear all of this?" he inquired, slipping off his coat.

"M-Mr. Sebastian! What are you doing down here?" Bard asked. "Aren't you supposed to be with the master?"

Sebastian ignored the question. "Tell me, where did you hear that?"

Bard pointed at Mey Rin. "She heard the master talking about it!" he accused.

Mey Rin squeaked, shrinking back. Sebastian turned on her. He didn't speak – there was no need.

"M-Mr. Sebastian… It isn't… I just heard the master and Lady Elizabeth talking about a brand…"

"Y-yeah!" Finny agreed. "Bard came up with the story!"

Bard hissed. "Ah… Yeah… I was just joking around, though, you know?" He laughed stiffly. "I mean… There's no way anything like that could happen, right?"

Sebastian smiled. It was that unnervingly pleasant smile that was so horribly beautiful and filled with silently implied threats. "Well then, if that's the case… Finny, hasn't the rain stopped?"

"Y-yes…"

"Then why aren't you in the garden assessing the damage?"

Finny flinched. "Ah… Right on it, Mr. Sebastian!" he said, bounding out of the kitchen.

"And Bard... Go set the table.'

"But that's Mey Rin's-"

"I need to speak with Mey Rin," Sebastian said, wavering patience making his voice thin and strained.

Mey Rin's face paled and Bard shot her a quick look. A second later he was out of the kitchen door.

"Where did you hear about this 'brand'?" he asked sharply.

Mey Rin stared at him through her glasses, taking a moment to examine his terrifyingly beautiful face before spilling everything in fear of her life. She was nearly in tears and was sputtering choked apologies when she finished.

Sebastian pressed a gloved finger to his temple. "Goodness… Can none of you properly handle anything?" he grumbled, the corner of his mouth twitching. "Quit prying into others' business and get back to work. Tell the others to do the same."

Mey Rin nodded hastily and shuffled away out of the kitchen. Sebastian waste any more time and quickly went to work on breakfast.

.

The rest of the day passed swiftly and without a hitch, full of wedding plans and glares from Frances. Ciel didn't see much of Sebastian all day, and he couldn't say he was pleased.

It was after dinner and he sat in his office, staring at the crumpled note in search of anything that might be used to find the killer and get this over with quickly. Even so, he couldn't stop replaying Sebastian's words from that morning over and over again and the scene from last night was still prominent in his mind.

Ciel fidgeted in his seat, glancing over at the crackling fire. He could only think of Sebastian having made the fire long before he had even entered the room.

There was a light knock and he jumped, his head jerking to face the door. He silently prayed that it was Sebastian, but at the same time hoped that it wasn't. When he next spoke to the butler he wouldn't know what to do.

"Come in," he said, his voice strangely more even than he'd expected.

The door opened smoothly, and Lizzie's curly blond head poked itself into the room. "Ciel…?"

"Oh, Elizabeth…" He quickly hid the note under some other papers and motioned for her to enter. "Is something wrong?"

She shook her head, slipping in and closing the door softly behind herself. "No, my parents are just a bore." She laughed softly. "I hope you aren't too busy."

"Of course not," Ciel said lightly. "I've got plenty of time."

"Oh… Well then, if you don't mind me asking, could you maybe explain…? I mean, after what happened last night…" She paused, thinking hard. "About the brand. You promised to tell me."

Ciel silently cursed himself. "Ah… that…" He faltered slightly, considering his words carefully. "You see… In those two months after the manor had been burned, I was kidnapped by an occult. They intended to use me as a sacrifice, and that mark… that's their brand."

Lizzie's eyes widened. "Oh… Ciel, that's awful," she gasped, stepping forward. "I had no idea… I'm so sorry-"

"Don't concern yourself with it," he said sharply. "It was a long time ago. It's just a memory now."

Lizzie stared at him for a moment, but then smiled gently. She leaned over his desk and pressed her lips softly to his head. "Thank you," she said.

Ciel blinked. "What for?"

"For confiding in me." She stepped back. "Goodnight, Ciel. I'll see you in the morning." She turned and left quickly, and Ciel couldn't help but notice her shaking hands.

He stared after her for a long while, feeling calmed and relieved. He hadn't expected her to be so accepting, and that she hadn't pressed for information was almost shocking.

He smiled to himself, all thoughts of Sebastian forgotten.

.

Sebastian tapped lightly on Ciel's office door but let himself in when there was no answer. He was only slightly surprised to find his lord asleep on the desk.

He sighed. Ciel was nearly an adult but behaved just as he did when he was thirteen.

Sebastian shook his shoulder lightly. "My lord?"

Ciel shifted slightly. "Go away, Sebastian… Tired…"

"My lord, you must go to bed. It's late."

Ciel peeked up at Sebastian through his arms.

"You're going to hurt your neck sleeping in that position."

Ciel sat up groggily, looking at Sebastian though a foggy eye. Sebastian offered him a hand, which he accepted tiredly and without much hesitation.

Sebastian led him silently though the halls toward his bedroom. When Ciel had been given the chance to wake up he drew his hand away stubbornly.

Once in his room Ciel went to sit on his bed while Sebastian fetched his nightshirt. When he returned with it he immediately launched into conversation.

"My lord… Does Lady Elizabeth know of the brand?"

Ciel nodded, quickly recounting his conversation with Lizzie. "I don't think it will come up again," he finished. "And I trust her to keep the secret."

"Ah…" There was a brief moment of silence as Sebastian finished buttoning the nightshirt, being far more respectful than that morning. "Are you excited for the wedding?"

"Not particularly. But it is my wedding, after all."

"It is. But about her becoming your wife, are you not at all anticipating it?"

"It means I will be spending more time with her." He did not elaborate.

"That can be interpreted as both good and bad, can it not?"

Ciel shrugged.

"My lord… Do you desire the idea of having Lady Elizabeth as your wife? Do you truly love her?"

"Of course I do," Ciel said, starting to get fed up with it. "But not as a wife."

Sebastian smiled as if he'd just made the winning move in a game of chess. "Oh? Could it be that there is someone else you'd rather be with in a… romantic sense?"

"I feel an odd sense of déjà vu," Ciel said coldly. "I feel that answering that would be a waste of time, seeing as you already know."

Sebastian chuckled. "That is true." He turned to leave. "If that will be all then I suppose I'll be going. But remember," he said softly, glancing back over his shoulder, "all I need is an order."

Ciel hesitated a moment, his head spinning as he tried to decide his next words. Despite it all they came out hastily and unsure. "K-kiss me!"

"Is that an order?"

"Y-yes." Ciel choked slightly on the word, staring down at the floor. He still sat unmoving on his bed, even when he felt Sebastian's cool lips pressed to his own. He didn't react – he didn't know how – and just closed his eyes, focusing on the pressure on his mouth.

After a moment Sebastian seemed to decide this was unacceptable and, searching for a response from his master, tried to pry Ciel's lips open with his own, pressing harder, but Ciel still remained unmoving.

Sebastian groaned in irritation, deepening the kiss. It took a moment, but he finally managed to emit a sound from Ciel. He moved his mouth more smoothly and less forcefully as if to try and say "like this, it's not hard."

When Ciel did catch on he was still stubbornly reluctant, but Sebastian was clearly having an effect on him. He couldn't contain his whimpers much longer, and Sebastian laughed softly against his lips.

"Remember," he whispered, "Lady Elizabeth is just next door."

And then he simply vanished, leaving Ciel in a trembling state of shock.


	5. Part One, Chapter Five

**Note: Again with these things? Ugh. Whatever.**** Anyway, posting a day early because I am going to be a very busy little author this weekend. I've got to draw a portrait for my friend as well as the cover art for this. And, on top of that, I'm making a birthday card for my wonderful friend Maddison (AmeliaPondRox). You should go give her birthday wishes on her deviantart for me, and thank her for a day-early chapter :3 I don't know when I'll be posting the cover art, but depending on that the next chapter might be postponed until Monday. Okay, I'm done rambling... and remember, give me feedback! I love reviews!  
**

The next day Sebastian acted as if nothing had happened, and Ciel had to try very, very hard to contain his disappointment. He still felt shaky, with nerves or thrill he couldn't tell.

When Sebastian had finished dressing him he straightened up, as he always did, and recited the day's schedule. "There was another murder yesterday. I think today might be ideal for you to finally see the crime scenes first hand."

"What about the Midfords?" Ciel asked, sipping lazily at his tea.

"I'm sure you can think of something."

.

Surely enough Ciel did think of something and, with the excuse of shopping for Lizzie's wedding present, he and Sebastian found themselves in the carriage, rambling along the road toward London with Snake as their driver.

Ciel had originally planned to ask Sebastian more about what he had seen when he came on his own a few days ago, but couldn't quite find the courage to start a conversation in fear of it taking a turn in the wrong direction, as they so often had recently. As he thought of that he found himself remembering his order from the night before, trying to hunt down the part of him that had said it.

He uneasily looked over at Sebastian, who looked as if he might be asleep.

"Sloppy."

Sebastian cracked an eye open to look at Ciel with an intense crimson gaze. "Ah…" He laughed softly. "My apologies, my lord."

Ciel looked away at his feet, trying desperately to clear his head. His face felt hot. He didn't know what to do.

Sebastian smirked. "Is there something on your mind, my lord? Do you need to speak with me about something?"

"No."

"Are you sure? We have plenty of time. It's a very long trip to London, you know, so if there is anything at all…"

Ciel shifted uneasily in his seat. Why did Sebastian insist on pressing him like this lately? "Shush. I don't want to hear a word out of you the rest of the ride – that's an order."

Sebastian bowed his head. "Yes, my lord."

.

When they arrived at the scene Ciel told Snake to wait with the carriage and he and Sebastian pushed through the crowds. When they reached the house, whose door was blocked by officers, they were forced to stop.

"That's as far as you can go, sir," one said.

Ciel sighed, not at all in the mood to put up with this. "I'm surprised you don't all know me around here yet. My name is Earl Ciel Phantomhive, the Queen's Watchdog." Sebastian presented the queen's letter. "I'm fairly sure I have the right to go wherever I want."

The officer examined the seal and the man next to him nudged his shoulder and mouthed something Ciel couldn't make out. The first man nodded. "Alright. I suppose you can pass." He stepped aside and Ciel and Sebastian slipped into the house.

Everything was a complete mess. Tables were overturned and everything that was breakable had been broken. Shattered glass and splintered wood littered the ground. Ciel didn't linger, however, and quickly made his way through to the kitchen.

The kitchen was worse. Everything that wasn't completely destroyed was covered in blood. In the corner a man was being questioned by a pair of officers, one of which held a note like the one Sebastian had given him.

Ciel strode over and plucked it from his hand, examining it carefully. It seemed to be an exact copy of the one he had, with the same blotted ink scribbling and crumpled paper. The man who he'd taken it from jerked around in surprise.

"Who-?"

"I am the Queen's Watchdog," Ciel said dully. "Earl Ciel Phantomhive. I'd like to know everything about the killings so far, if you wouldn't mind."

"Actually," the other man said, "we would mind. I'd like to see some sort of identification."

Ciel rolled his eyes. "Sebastian."

"My lord." He offered the queen's letter, which the man snatched moodily from his hand. His confidence was quickly shattered.

"Oh… I see…" He frowned at his partner before handing the letter back to Sebastian.

The third man, who had been undergoing questioning, gazed over the officer's shoulder at Sebastian, who was tucking the letter back into his coat.

"Th-this… This man is your butler?" he asked softly in a trembling voice.

"He is. Pay him no mind."

Sebastian smirked. "Why? Is something wrong, sir?"

The man looked a bit unsure about his next words. "You're… familiar…"

"Well, the master and I do spend quite some time in town. There's no doubt you've seen us in passing."

He didn't look convinced.

Ciel scowled, gazing at the officers with sharp eyes. "I think we will take over from here," he said coldly.

They didn't dare to question him before scrambling away.

"I'm not quite sure about that," the man said, his dark eyes examining Sebastian carefully. "Are you sure that we've never crossed paths?"

Sebastian's patience was wavering. He turned to Ciel. "Would you give me a moment to speak with him? I'm sure I can get him to come through."

There was a nervous squeak from the man, but Ciel ignored it. "Be quick. You have less than five minutes," he said before disappearing out of the kitchen.

.

When Sebastian came back out to meet his master he looked terribly annoyed. Ciel frowned. "So?"

"That man was the husband of the murdered woman, and arrived home just as the killer was escaping. It seems that he sat with her as she bled to death, only catching a glimpse of a tall, thin man slipping out through the window. It was early morning – he worked nights – when he arrived home. It was just a few hours ago that the Scotland Yard was informed." There was a dark air to his words, and Ciel felt suddenly very cold. He told himself it was just the wind picking up a bit, brushing it aside.

He cleared his throat. "Is that all? May I speak to him?"

"There is nothing else for us to find here," Sebastian said. "I suggest we head back to the manor if we wish to make it home for dinner."

Ciel felt a bit uneasy, and took an unconscious step back. "Alright. Let us go, then."

.

"Sebastian… What exactly did you say or do that required for me to leave the room?" Ciel asked after they were back in the carriage, rambling through the streets again.

Sebastian's flashed, a smirk curving his lips as he reached to close the curtains over the window. "Would you like me to show you?" he asked, moving to sit directly across from Ciel.

Ciel, unsure what to expect, didn't respond. Nonetheless, Sebastian leaned across to capture Ciel's mouth against his, hands moving to cup his face.

Ciel was quick to push him away. "Bastard!" he hissed. "You had better be kidding with me." It was more than possible that he wasn't, however. Ciel knew very well that Sebastian didn't care for Ciel, and that he surely had no intention of being faithful to only Ciel – at least not in _that_ way.

Sebastian simply laughed before he was back on Ciel, who didn't find the ability to argue again. He moaned softly against Sebastian's lips, though desperate to hide it. Sebastian was nearly on top of him, pressing him firmly against the back of the seat. Ciel found himself unable to contain his whimpers for much longer.

Sebastian shushed him softly, separating their mouths but leaving an airy trail of kisses along Ciel's jaw, gently nipping at his skin. He was being much gentler than he had the night before, and Ciel could feel butterflies running rampant in his stomach. His moans weren't from surprise or pleasure, now, but delight at being doted on in such a way, in a way he'd wished to be for so long, even if it wasn't genuine.

Somehow maintaining a sort of tenderness, Sebastian's teeth locked on Ciel's bow tie and pulled it undone, the top few buttons of his shirt unfastened swiftly to give him more access. Sebastian, as to not lose it, twirled the ribbon through his fingers and kept a tight grip. His lips gently brushed Ciel's throat, butterfly soft kisses quickly turning to passionate suckling and biting. The entirety of it left Ciel in a squirming mess – he wasn't quite sure what to do with himself at the moment, considering he'd abandoned his attempt to keep any shred of dignity he might've had left, if even that.

"Sebastian…" he sighed, his fingers tangling in his butler's hair, using it to pull Sebastian's face back up to his. He kissed him, trying to be forceful but not quite sure how.

Sebastian laughed into his mouth, words forming nearly silently around the kiss, "So I was right the whole time?"

"Mnh… How…?"

Another soft laugh and an incoherent reply. They didn't say anything for a long moment, which was fine with Ciel. He didn't attempt to hide his disappointment when Sebastian pulled back, his thumb stroking Ciel's cheek in what could have been perceived as affection. "My lord… All I need is an order, and I can do anything – be anything – that you desire me to," he said softly.

"Don't start with that now," Ciel murmured, almost completely lost in ecstasy. "It's a long ride back…"

Sebastian laughed. "It is. You should take a nap so you aren't tired at dinner."

Ciel blinked. "Excuse me?"

Sebastian drew his hand back and went to take him place on the opposite side of the carriage.

"I'll wake you when we're home."

.

Ciel didn't actually manage to fall asleep, but he did pretend, though he wasn't fooling Sebastian. However, the demon played the part anyway and pretended to wake Ciel when they arrived back at the manor, helping him down out of the carriage. Frances stood at the top of the stairs, watching them carefully. Her eyes quickly locked onto Ciel's unbuttoned shirt, which he made a small effort to fix as quickly as he could.

"Welcome back," she said coldly. "Did you get the present?"

Only then did Ciel remember, and he was ready to slap himself in the forehead at the realization that they had forgot. Thankfully Sebastian was there to come up with an excuse.

"The master was unable to find anything suiting of Lady Elizabeth today. He has such high expectations… of course it would be hard to find the perfect wedding gift."

Frances didn't seem convinced but went with it anyway, and Ciel silently wondered where he would be without Sebastian.

Probably Hell. But he supposed that's where he was heading anyway.

**Note: For the rest of part one expect at least one SebaCiel make-out scene per chapter. I tried to avoid it but god damnit they are too freaking SEXY!**

**Anyway, I'm done. Nighty-night my lovelies 3 Until next time.  
**


	6. Part One, Chapter Six

**Note: Again with this. Whoopee. Anyway, I'm actually getting a chance to post this today! And thank you so much for the reviews, as well 3 Oh, before I forget, about the man in the previous chapter who Sebastian "interrogated": No, Sebastian did not kiss him or whatever. Ciel didn't ask to be shown, remember? I think it may become more apparent what happened to him in this chapter... but maybe not. Either way that, and anything else that may be confusing throughout the course of the story, will be sure to addressed at some point. And, last thing, the cover art is posted on my deviantART! So check that out (there's a link to my dA on my profile). Now, onto the story...**

Ciel sat in his office taking notes of what had happened at the crime scene and what the victim's husband had said. It was dull work but it had to be done.

When there was a knock on the door he prayed it was Sebastian or Mey Rin coming to get him for dinner, but there was no such luck. Frances entered, a stern look on her face. Ciel quickly tucked away his papers.

"May I help you with something?" he asked, hoping he didn't sound as tired as he felt.

Frances didn't hesitate. "Where were you really today?" she asked.

Ciel frowned. "I was out shopping for Elizabeth's present, just as I said before."

"Oh? You're lying, Ciel."

"What-"

"Explain the bruises on your neck, then. And the blood on your butler's gloves."

Ciel silently cursed himself. He never even imagined that Sebastian might've left marks on his skin. And blood…? How had he not noticed?

He went out on a limb, trying to evade the bruises. "I didn't intend to tell you of this as to not worry Elizabeth… However, the queen recently sent me a letter regarding the murders of young women. Sebastian and I were out investigating, and he probably stained his gloves while we were at the victim's house. There was an awful lot of blood."

"Don't lie to me, Earl!" Frances hissed. "You're lying to me again!"

Ciel pressed his lips together in a thin line, trying hard to contain his irritation. "Where else could I have been?"

"You were out at a brothel of some sort, weren't you?" she accused, and Ciel was a bit taken aback. He hadn't expected this.

"What? Of course not! I'm shocked that you think so lowly of me."

"Prove me wrong, then!"

"I have the queen's letter right here," he said, rummaging through the papers on his desk. When he didn't see it, he started to panic.

Then he remembered – Sebastian had it. They'd taken it with them to gain entry to the victim's house.

Damn it…

"If you would let me call Sebastian, then he can-"

"He's your butler! He would defend you either way."

It was true. Ciel found himself out of arguments.

The look on Frances's face was something between disgust and triumph. "I'll keep this between us as long as it doesn't happen again – for Elizabeth's sake. But you must promise that this won't repeat, otherwise I won't be so lenient."

Ciel scowled. "There's no need for me to promise it won't happen _again_, because it never happened in the first place."

Frances, though obviously upset, accepted this. She excused herself and left in a huff.

.

Dinner was a silent staring contest between Frances and Ciel. Elizabeth tried desperately to start a conversation, but was always sorely disappointed. Alexis, as always, didn't seem to notice much going on around him.

Ciel was barely finished eating when he excused himself, saying that he was exhausted from his day in London and needed to go to bed early. Sebastian followed him out of the dining room after muttering quick orders to Mey Rin, who nodded frantically as she always did.

Ciel sat, silently brooding, as Sebastian changed him into his nightclothes. Ciel found a sanctuary in the demon's crimson eyes, wanting desperately to run his fingers through Sebastian's hair.

After the last button on his shirt was fastened Sebastian moved to kiss him, his soft mouth just a centimeter away from Ciel's. "You seem a bit distressed tonight – is everything alright?"

Ciel closed his eyes, focusing on keeping his hands at his sides as he recounted his conversation with Frances.

Sebastian barely gave him time to finish. "It seems," he whispered, his lips lightly brushing Ciel's, "that we will have to be a bit more cautious next time."

Ciel called on the one part of his mind that hadn't been completed tainted by his feelings for Sebastian, somehow finding the strength to push him away. "There won't be a next time," he said harshly.

"And why would that be?" Sebastian asked, sounding all too innocent.

Ciel scowled, forcing himself to look away. "You know why."

Sebastian chuckled softly, amused by Ciel's stubbornness. "I don't love you."

Ciel's face felt hot and he was sure he had turned a bright shade of red by now.

Sebastian pressed Ciel down onto the bed, hovering over him. "I wish I could say I knew what it felt like to be in love with someone who didn't return your feelings, but I cannot lie," he whispered, his breath fluttering across Ciel's skin teasingly.

Ciel wanted so, so desperately to shove him away, to tell him to get out and stay away, but couldn't find it in him. He lied there unmoving under the demon.

Sebastian pressed his lips against Ciel's ear. "All it takes is an order. I can become anyone or anything that you want me to."

"But then it's not real," Ciel said, though his fight was slowly fading. "If it's only because of an order… it's not really love. It's just an act."

"Mmh… You're quite smart, aren't you?" Sebastian laughed airily, and it tickled Ciel's skin, making him squirm. "But obviously not smart enough. You may not be able to make a demon love you, but you can make Sebastian love you. And because at the moment I am Sebastian, I will love you. Genuinely."

Ciel closed his eyes. "Get off of me," he said softly. Sebastian didn't hesitate to move away. Ciel sat up a bit shakily. "Stay here tonight," he whispered. "Please. Just… stand there. Don't leave me."

Sebastian's eyes flashed. "I would never think to do that. I will never leave you, my lord. And I never lie.

Ciel took a deep breath. "I should hope not."

**Note: Any thoughts? Remember, the next chapter will be posted sooner than Friday if I get enough reviews!**


	7. Part One, Chapter Seven

**Note: Well that was fast -_-" I wasn't planning on posting a chapter today, but I got so many alerts yesterday it was insane and I just wanted to say thanks, and since I already had this next chapter edited and ready to post I figured "Why not?" Still not many reviews, though... What do I have to do to get you guys to talk to me? Don't worry, I won't bite! Anyway, this is a longer chapter and a lot pf foreshadowing and setup happens so tell me what you think! Pretty please :3 Oh, and also I wanted to give a shoutout to promocat, who has been reviewing faithfully this whole time 3 I haven't been replying, but thanks for the comments, dear! It's greatly appreciated, and same to anyone else who has reviewed. I hope that number grows soon, though... Okay, I think I'm done. ****  
**

Ciel woke to find Sebastian standing right where he was when he fell asleep, hands clasped behind his back and his eyes intense. When Sebastian noticed he was awake he smiled.

"Good morning, my lord. Happy birthday."

Ciel frowned. His birthday? He'd completely forgotten…

"I wish I could have offered you tea, but seeing as I was bound to this spot all night I was unable to provide any."

"It's fine," Ciel said. He stared at Sebastian for a moment, who remained unmoving. He sighed. "You don't have to stand there anymore," he said.

Sebastian smiled brightly, leaning down to kiss Ciel, though only very quickly. He seemed to have timed it perfectly, however, because the second his pulled away there was a knock on the door.

Ciel frowned, reflexively reaching for his eye patch that usually sat on his bedside table. He was only mildly surprised to find it wasn't there. He glanced at Sebastian, fingers brushing the bit of cloth over his eye. That demon never ceased to impress him. He looked back at the door. "Come in."

When Elizabeth entered Sebastian's whole presence seemed to darken considerably. She was already dressed, her hair in springy ringlets around her shoulders. "Oh, good, you're awake," she said. "Happy birthday, Ciel!" She pranced over and leaned down to kiss Ciel's forehead. When she pulled back Ciel glanced at Sebastian, and tried to hide his amusement at the butler's irritation.

"This means there's exactly one month until the wedding," she chimed. "I can't believe it! We'll be married soon… Isn't it amazing?"

Ciel tried to smile. "Of course," he said.

Lizzie smiled. "You should let me dress you today," she said. "I need the practice." She turned to Sebastian. "You can leave now, Sebastian. Thank you for taking care of Ciel."

"Lizzie, I don't think that's necessary…"

"Don't be silly, Ciel! It's no bother."

Sebastian, though obviously annoyed, bowed and excused himself.

Lizzie didn't rush. She sat next to Ciel on the bed, reaching into her pocket and offering up a small giftwrapped box. "Happy birthday," she said again.

Ciel took the box and examined it carefully. "Thank you, Elizabeth. I'll open it later." He set it on his bedside table. "You can head down to breakfast, now. I can dress myself."

Lizzie's smile faltered. "But-"

"Really, it's fine. I'll see you at breakfast."

She frowned, but didn't protest further. Once she was out the door Ciel tried to scrounge up something acceptable from his wardrobe, accepting the fact that he would surely be late to breakfast.

.

The day passed all too quickly, leaving Ciel little time to prepare for the party that was being held that night. He spent most of the day being toted around by Elizabeth, and then the hour just before the party approving the decorations and dressing. Since Sebastian was busy, however, the job was left to Mey Rin.

"You look stunning, milord!" she cooed. "Sebastian really does have an eye for color, doesn't he?"

Ciel nodded, standing. "I suppose I'd better head downstairs, then…"

Mey Rin started to agree, but trailed off. "Milord, what's this?" she asked, plucking Elizabeth's birthday present off the table. "A present? From Lady Elizabeth?"

Ciel had completely forgotten about it. He put out his hand. "Let me see it," he said.

Mey Rin handed it to him and he neatly unwrapped the paper, setting it aside. In it was a small box, which he opened to reveal a blood red rose, its petals the same exact shade as Sebastian's eyes.

"Oh, my, ain't that lovely! How sweet of the Lady!"

Ciel felt suddenly very guilty. He was always so awful to Lizzie, and all she ever did was care for him.

He took the rose from the box and tucked it into his lapel. It stuck out against the blue and black of the rest of his clothes, but it didn't matter. Mey Rin smiled. "Let's get you downstairs. You've got guests waiting!"

.

Sebastian was waiting for him just outside the ballroom. He himself looked a bit more polished than usual, his hair brushed back out of his face and he was wearing a new uniform, on which all of the blacks were black and the whites were white. His pocket watch was tucked into his coat as always, but the silver chain looked shinier.

Ciel could have just stood and admired him from the foot of the stairs forever, but Sebastian wouldn't allow it. He came over and took Ciel by the arm. "Come along. We don't want to keep everyone waiting."

When he pushed the ballroom doors open Ciel could only wonder how many of these people he actually knew. They were all looking at him expectantly, as if he might make a speech or something.

A speech wasn't necessary, but he did try to smile and greet them. "Good evening, everyone," he said. "Thank you for coming. I'm honored to see you all." He hesitated. Normally he was able to slip in without much notice, but tonight was different.

"Say 'I hope you all enjoy the party,'" Sebastian directed softly.

"I hope you all enjoy the party," Ciel recited.

"And 'I hope to speak to you all tonight.'"

"I hope to speak to you all tonight."

Sebastian didn't continue, and Ciel looked up at him. "That's all," he said. "The rest is just like any other ball." He paused. "We never did get a chance to brush up on your dance skills, did we?" He sighed. "Oh well."

Ciel was immediately bombarded; people he knew, as well as some he didn't, all came to greet him. Prince Soma and Agni had come from his townhouse in London to see him, and they weren't the only ones. Lizzie's brother, Edward, had come as well as Lau and even the Viscount Druitt.

Ciel spoke to everyone, shaking hands and accepting compliments and just trying to be social. He was grateful that Sebastian stayed next to him the whole time rather than going to monitor from the side like he usually did when parties were held at the manor.

"You're so tall now, Ciel." It was Edward, his top hat tipped forward and his green eyes dully scrutinizing as always, though his tone more relaxed. "It's been nearly a year, hasn't it?"

Ciel nodded. "You're a bit more pleasant than I remember," he said.

"Ah… I suppose seeing Lizzie just put me in a good mood. She's so happy – you'd better not do anything to upset her, Phantomhive."

Smirking, Ciel offered a hand, which Edward shook without hesitation.

"Happy birthday," he said before disappearing again.

And that seemed to be it for the moment. Ciel glanced back at Sebastian. "Where did I meet all of these people?" he asked.

Sebastian laughed. "Everywhere and anywhere. You have a lot of adoring fans, you know."

Ciel frowned, eyes sweeping across the room. "As do you… What is he doing here?"

Sebastian followed Ciel's gaze, his smile quickly fading.

"Oh my, it seems we have an unwanted guest…" Grell hadn't seemed to notice them yet, but he was clearly looking.

"Get him out."

"Yes, my lord."

And then he vanished. Ciel didn't try to find him in the crowds – besides, even if he tried it would have been nearly impossible. He stood and waited, sure that Sebastian would come back to him when the job was done.

Until then, it seemed someone else was looking to entertain him. "Earl Phantomhive, my dearest boy!" The Viscount's voice sent shivers down Ciel's spine every time he heard it. He could only remember that voice at a party years ago, when Ciel had to try to seduce him in search of information. However, the Viscount had no memory of this, since Ciel had been well disguised.

The Viscount's overly exaggerated movements were obnoxious, but Ciel contained his irritation.

"My, you're eighteen now, aren't you? You're getting so old so fast!" The Viscount draped an arm around Ciel's shoulder. "You haven't grown much though, have you? You still look like a young child, as innocent and fragile as a baby bird." The Viscount held his glass in the air. "To the Earl!" he called, as if trying to toast. No one seemed to notice, though.

Ciel rolled his eyes, trying to step away in as polite a manner as possible. "Thank you, Viscount," he said. "It's appreciated."

He smiled widely before disappearing into the crowd again, leaving Ciel to wait for Sebastian alone.

.

When Ciel next saw Sebastian it was later in the night, as if he had disappeared after removing Grell from the house. However, rather than returning to Ciel's side he appeared with a tray on his hand, an immense three-layer chocolate cake balanced precariously.

Ciel was surprised to say the least. He hadn't expected such a show.

Sebastian set the cake on a table off to the side and by then he had the attention of the whole room. The other servants were right behind him, Lizzie close by. Sebastian turned to Ciel and Ciel was worried he'd start singing. However it was Elizabeth who started.

Ciel stood there, unable to move his eyes from Sebastian, though he tried desperately. His face felt a bit hot as he waited for it to end.

When they finished Sebastian extended his hand, coaxing Ciel over. He barely hesitated before striding to meet him. Elizabeth was quick to catch him, though, pulling him into a tight hug.

"Happy birthday, Ciel!" she said gleefully.

There was a chorus of awing from the other attendees, and Ciel could hardly imagine a time he'd been more embarrassed. Nonetheless, the show was endearing.

"Thank you," he said, just loud enough for everyone to hear. Clearly everyone thought this was an applaud-worthy speech. Ciel sighed, though he was unable to hide his smile.

.

It must have been nearly midnight when Elizabeth came to talk to Ciel. They danced as she went on about how excited she was for the wedding and Ciel feigned interest.

"I hope that we can live long enough to see our grandchildren," she said, leaning her head on his shoulder. "Wouldn't that be amazing?"

Ciel felt nervous fluttering in his stomach. "Of course," he said, though his voice was strained.

"I think we should name our son after your father," she said. "I've always loved the name Vincent, you know. And if we have a girl, then maybe we should name her Rose." Her fingers brushed over the flower in Ciel's lapel. "It would be romantic that way."

Ciel tried to nod, but felt too stiff. He felt guilty acting as if they were actually had a future though he knew that he would surely be dead soon. He wound one of Elizabeth's curls around his finger. Maybe, like Sebastian had said the other day, he would try and leave an heir just to be sure Elizabeth wouldn't be alone. But at the thought of Sebastian he felt a whole new kind of guilt.

He closed his eyes. _I'm sorry, Lizzie._

__**Note: I think after this the chapters start getting shorter, but more will be happening faster. But that's it for now... I'll talk to you all on Friday!  
**


	8. Part One, Chapter Eight

**Note: First order of business: everybody go look at the beautiful fanart AlexBeoulve did for me! http:/ alexbeoulve. tumblr. com /post/ 23695421385/ fanart-for-that-butler-beautiful-chaos-by (no spaces) and, while you're there, read her doujinshis and her fanfics, because they are amazingly cute and funny. /blows kisses to Alex. NEXT. Thank you all for the reviews and alerts! I'm so happy you guys like it! This chapter is pretty... emotional? Dramatic? I dunno... anyway let me know what you think and remember, next chapter is posted on Sunday**

Shortly after talking with Elizabeth he managed to slip out and go up to his room. He'd lost all interest in socializing and didn't feel the need to spend any more time pretending he cared.

He sat on his bed, the rose from his lapel in his hand. There was a soft knock at his door and he glanced up. It was Sebastian – he didn't know how he was sure.

"Come in," he said, setting the flower on his bedside table.

Sure enough Sebastian slipped in through a crack in the door, closing it securely behind him.

"Are you alright, my lord? Why did you slip away like that?"

"Kiss me. That's an order."

Sebastian looked a bit taken aback, but still smirked in that all-knowing way he did. "Is that the reason you fled the party?"

"Are you disobeying me, demon?" Ciel growled, not at all in the mood to put up with his teasing.

Sebastian leaned over him, placing his hands on the bed on either side of Ciel. "Of course not," he said, pressing his lips to Ciel's. "As butler of the-"

Ciel grabbed his shirtfront tightly. "Shut up and kiss me!"

Sebastian laughed, but did as he was told. One of his hands brushed through Ciel's hair possessively, finding the knot of his eye patch and undoing it smoothly so Ciel's contract mark was visible.

"All I ever need is an order," Sebastian said, "and I will become anything you want me to."

Ciel frowned against him mouth. "I won't order you to love me," he said. "But I will request it."

"You're putting the decision in my hands?" Sebastian asked. Ciel didn't reply. "Will you still love me after the wedding?"

"Of course I will," Ciel said softly, his cheeks burning. "Weddings and fancy words won't change anything, Sebastian."

"Will you still love me in a year when you're sleeping in the same bed as Lady Elizabeth every night? And what about in two years when you'll be a father?"

Ciel remembered what Lizzie had said earlier. "In two years I'll be dead."

"Don't be so sure," Sebastian said. "I love you, my lord." He left a quick kiss on Ciel's cheek before drawing back, just in time for Lizzie to burst in.

"Why did you leave?" she demanded.

Ciel startled, scrambling to find his eye patch. "Elizabeth!" he hissed. "Don't you knock?"

"Why should I?" she demanded, then turned to Sebastian without waiting for a reply. "Go away. I want to speak with Ciel."

Sebastian glanced at Ciel from the corner of his eye.

"Don't leave," he ordered.

"_Ciel!_ I want to talk to you alone!"

"But-"

"I understand," Sebastian said. "Excuse me." He started to leave but Ciel leapt to his feet immediately.

"Are you disobeying me? Sebastian!"

"You don't need me right now. Please calm down, my lord."

Ciel frowned, but didn't further protest. Lizzie waited until the door closed behind Sebastian to speak.

"Why did you leave?" she asked again, but a bit softer than before.

Ciel was desperately trying to tie the bow on his eye patch as he spoke. "I wasn't feeling well and it was stuffy in there. I just needed a break."

Lizzie glared at his eye patch, which he'd barely managed to tie in a loose knot. "Why do you wear that all the time" she said. "What happened to it that's so terrible no one can see it, ever?"

"Nothing, Elizabeth," he insisted. "Stop worrying about it."

"No! Why are you so secretive? Don't you trust me, Ciel?"

"I'm not being secretive."

"You're lying to me again! Tell me what happened."

"No."

Lizzie scowled, reaching forward and ripping the eye patch away from him, he immediately brought his hand up to cover his eye. "Elizabeth! Give it back!"

"Move your hand!"

"I can't!"

"You're awful!" she accused, tears forming in her eyes. "You… You're so awful to me. You lie and you keep secrets and…" She was cut off by her own choked sobbing. She wiped her eyes, trying to focus. "I… I heard you," she said softly. Ciel had a moment of panic, thinking she meant just now.

"Wh-what…?"

"When you spoke to my mother… But I ignored it. You know why, Ciel? Even though it hurt so, so badly I ignored it because I love you."

"There's nothing to ignore! I wasn't at a brothel – I never have been!"

"Prove it!"

Ciel fell silent, still unable to provide any proof.

"You know," Lizzie said, "I wouldn't have minded so much if you hadn't used me as an excuse. But it just made it so much worse… It was so much more painful…"

"Elizabeth, I was not at a brothel. I swear – I was looking into the murders for the queen."

"And even if you were you still lied to me, Ciel! You don't trust me at all!"

Ciel made an ugly sound at the back of his throat, reaching and snatching away his eye patch before pushing her toward the door. "It took you long enough to notice," he said harshly. "Now get out. Leave me alone."

Lizzie tried to smother another sob but found herself unable. She mustered the strength to stagger out of the room, leaving Ciel to stare after her in shock and irritation.

.

Elizabeth closed the door behind herself and collapsed onto the floor in the hallway. She didn't notice Sebastian until he came to kneel next to her.

He placed his hand on her shoulder. "Lady Elizabeth… What's wrong? Please, calm down."

She shoved him away with all the force she could. "Don't touch me!" she sobbed. "You have no right to touch me! Back up!"

"Lady Elizabeth, I am a Phantomhive butler and, seeing as you yourself will be a Phantomhive soon, I should be able to serve you."

"I don't want to be a Phantomhive – Ciel obviously doesn't want me to, either. I don't want to be his wife if he's going to be like this."

Sebastian smothered a smile. "He loves you very much, my lady. He's just a bit stressed right now and doesn't know what to do."

"I don't believe you."

"I can never tell a lie, Lady Elizabeth."

Elizabeth peeked up at Sebastian through her fingers, then straightened up and wiped her eyes. "I just don't understand him. What am I supposed to do when he's like this?" She sighed, leaning into Sebastian's touch a bit. "I wish he were more like you, Sebastian. You're so calm and relaxed all the time. Can't you show him how to be more of a gentleman? For me?"

Sebastian chuckled softly, standing. "I'm anything but gentle, Lady Elizabeth. I am simply one hell of a butler." He bowed. "I'm afraid I have to excuse myself. Have a good night."

**Note: Oh, and guys... I need help! http:/ perplethezombie .tumblr .com /post/23778426972/next-fanfic**


	9. Part One, Chapter Nine

**Note: Filler and a bit of insight into Ciel's thoughts on the situation. If you really pay close attention, there's a couple pretty huge details in this... Let's so can find it, shall we? Anyway, I don't have much else to say on this chapter. It's short... there's only one more really long chapter in Part One, and then the first few chapters of Part Two are longer, but then they get _really_ short. So just be prepared. But I guess that's all... Until next time, my dears; remember to review!**

"My lord," Sebastian said, slipping silently into the office, "a letter has arrived for you. From the queen. Is seems she's upset that the murder case hasn't been resolved."

Ciel sighed. "This is bothersome. I don't have time to worry about this." He ran his fingers through his hair irritably. "Sebastian… Tend to this while I deal with the Midfords. Be quick – don't get sidetracked."

Sebastian bowed. "Yes, my lord," he said, turning to leave.

Ciel frowned. "Sebastian?"

He paused, glancing back. "Yes?"

"Aren't you forgetting something?" He didn't have to elaborate. Sebastian knew what he wanted. It made him feel a spoiled to ask for this sort of thing. However, though he wouldn't admit it, he didn't enjoy only being able to maintain this sort of relationship with Sebastian, but it was better than nothing and he was sure that it would lead to less heartbreak on his part.

Sebastian smirked. "That's not a very good idea, my lord. Lady Elizabeth is just outside." His eyes flashed, and Ciel felt his cheeks warm. "I love you, my lord."

Ciel didn't have time to reply before Sebastian left, letting in Lizzie, who seemed a bit deflated. Ciel hadn't really spoken to her since his birthday and wasn't anticipating the coming conversation.

"Can I help you with something?" he asked tiredly.

"I just wanted to ask you some things about the wedding. My father said that you should have some say in things, seeing as it is your wedding, too."

Ciel sighed. "Alright. What is it?"

"Well… What kind of flowers do you want to have?" she asked softly.

Ciel frowned. He honestly didn't care. "I don't know." He kept his eyes on his desk. "Orange blossoms, of course. And… roses. Red roses, like the one you gave me."

Lizzie blinked. "Really?"

Shrugging, Ciel said, "Why not. It's romantic and it would be sentimental, wouldn't it?" He paused. "And fitting, too, since our daughter will be named Rose." He left out the part about them matching Sebastian's eyes.

Lizzie's mouth curved into a cheerful smile. "Okay," she said. She came and leaned on Ciel's desk. "We should change the wedding invitations to white and red rather than white and gold, then."

"Of course. I'll tell Sebastian to get right on that."

Lizzie's smile faded a bit. "How long has Sebastian been serving you?" she asked softly.

"About seven years by now – maybe eight."

"Really…?" Lizzie's face had turned a dull shade of red. "Ciel, why don't you ever kiss me?"

Ciel was a bit taken aback. "Pardon?"

"You've never kissed me, Ciel. And… isn't that something you do when you love someone?"

"I… I suppose. But isn't it a bit improper? We aren't to be wedded for a month still." Improper. He nearly scoffed at his word choice, considering the request he'd just made of Sebastian.

"It would be romantic, wouldn't it? And no one would know."

_Sebastian would._ Ciel almost told himself that Sebastian would be upset about it, but the demon most definitely wouldn't care. He was simply an actor, no matter how good he was.

Ciel didn't tell her "no" fast enough, obviously, because she leaned forward over the desk, pressing her lips against his. For a moment he was surprised by how unpracticed it was, especially since the only person he'd kissed was Sebastian who was clearly very experienced and knew exactly what he was doing. He told himself quickly that this wasn't Sebastian, though.

When he realized he hadn't moved he panicked a bit. With Sebastian he didn't have to move, or do anything at all, really. But this was Elizabeth, who didn't seem to have a clue as to what she was doing. However, it was clear she was trying desperately to coax some sort of reaction from Ciel.

He tried to mimic Sebastian, lifting one hand to brush back Elizabeth's blond curls and cup her cheek while the other gripped the edge of his desk for support.

When he found that there was nothing else to do he drew back.

"How… You seem like you've done this before," Lizzie said softly.

Ciel's cheeks felt hot. "I suppose it's just instinct," he said.

Lizzie laughed softly. "I suppose." She placed her hand over his on her cheek, leaning into it. "I love you, Ciel. I'm sorry about what happened the other night."

"I should be the one apologizing," Ciel said. "I sort of lost my temper."

"Mh…" Elizabeth closed her eyes. "I spoke to Sebastian afterwards. He said that you've been stressed, and that you really do love me even if you don't show it."

Ciel frowned. That idiot, twisting his words around like that. But he supposed that he did save him by saying that, and for this he was grateful. "Of course I do," he said softly. "It's just hard, is all."

"I should have known better than to go falsely accusing you like that."

"It's fine, Elizabeth." Ciel said, pulling back his hand. "Don't concern yourself with it."

Elizabeth frowned. "But it's my job as your wife," she said. "It's my duty to worry about you."

"Not yet. Just relax. Everything will be fine." It wasn't _exactly_ a lie.

Her smile returned, even if just slightly. She stepped back. "I suppose I should be going," she said. "I'll tell my mother about the flowers. I love you, Ciel." Then she disappeared back out of the door and Ciel took a moment to wonder; maybe Sebastian hadn't been twisting his words around, but had just been translating the things Ciel couldn't translate himself.

.

Fresh blood soaked through the bedding, the desperate gasps of the dying woman the only sound in the bedroom. Sebastian stood to the side, just watching.

"P-please… help me…" the woman choked, blood dripping down the corners of her mouth. "You… you can't let me die. My husband… my baby…"

Sebastian smirked. "I'm sorry ma'am, but I cannot do that. Your fate has been decided."

"You're… you're a monster… Can't you…" She was cut off by a fit of coughs.

"I won't deny it." He chuckled. "Sleep well." He started to leave, grabbing the note from the bedside table as he passed.

"W-wait… wait!" the woman choked. "Please…! Please save me!"

Sebastian rolled his eyes. Humans really were obnoxious beings.

That done he wandered into the living room and stopped at the fire. "I suppose we'll end this quickly, then," he said softly. The flames grew steadily, spreading from the fireplace and nipping at the floorboards, the extra wood beside it consumed in a matter of seconds. The flames spread like the plague, and Sebastian smiled. Mindless destruction was something that most demons looked down upon as childish, but maybe Ciel was wearing off on him. That done, his work here was finished.

.

"I believe I know who committed the most recent murder," Sebastian said as he offered Ciel his afternoon tea.

"Oh really?" He held his teacup near his mouth, but didn't drink. "End it. I don't want to hear of any more of these murders."

"You don't care to hear of the culprit?"

"No. He's obviously not worth my time, seeing as he can't even write properly and wastes away his time killing poor women without purpose." He sipped at his tea, glancing at Sebastian over the rim. "But not now… Elizabeth's gone, is she not?"

Ciel hated speaking like that, but if it was what he had to do to be close to Sebastian then he would.

"Yes, my lord."

When Sebastian kissed him all Ciel could think about was Elizabeth, and it was the perfect opposite of where he had been just a few hours ago. He felt so terribly _dirty_, but knew there was nothing he could do about it. This was just the way things were at the moment.

He sighed against Sebastian's mouth, trying hard to relax himself, pushing all thoughts of Elizabeth from his mind. Despite every mind trick that was played and each and every twisted word, it was Sebastian he loved, not Elizabeth. And in this moment of gentle kissing and soft whimpering, he knew it would never be any different.

His hands came up to wind themselves into Sebastian's silky black hair and touch his icy skin. It was so wrong. It was so, terribly wrong. But he didn't mind, at least not in that moment.


	10. Part One, Chapter Ten

**Note: Long ass note at the end x^x So be prepared!**

From that night on the murders stopped, and the queen was content. Now that that was out of the way Ciel found himself able to focus on the wedding, which pleased Elizabeth greatly. She had made a habit out of coming to visit him each evening in her nightgown and talk about the wedding. She was often shooing Sebastian away, which clearly irritated the butler to no extent. Ciel found things slowly slipping back into the normal.

It was nearing their wedding day, and Ciel was sitting in silence and checking off the guest list for the millionth time, unable to believe how many people would be attending. The rains had long since passed, and everything seemed eternally bright nowadays.

There was a light tap on the door and Ciel called for them to come in. Sebastian, as expected entered, regal as ever, especially since Frances had managed to get him to trim back his hair, even if just a bit.

"My lord, I just thought I'd bring you tea a bit early, seeing as you missed breakfast." Ciel looked up, immediately lost in the bloody red pools of Sebastian's eyes. They were so painfully gorgeous, and Ciel wished he could just stare at them all day.

"Very well," he said, looking back down at his papers. Sebastian set a tray of food in front of him, which was politely ignored.

"Is something wrong, my lord?" Sebastian gently caught Ciel's face and turned it up toward his. Ciel would have liked to tell himself he saw concern in those eyes, but knew that fooling himself in such a way would be masochistic.

Ciel couldn't find the strength to pull away. Seeing as he had been spending nearly all day and all night keeping Elizabeth company he hadn't had a chance to be this close to Sebastian in a long time. The demon's fingers were cold through his gloves, making Ciel shiver. The warmest thing about him was those eyes, which were hard as rubies. Ciel knew that Sebastian was planning to kiss him, but didn't want it. Instead, nearly climbing over his desk, he wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck and pulled him close, his face buried in Sebastian's shoulder. Sebastian seemed a bit surprised at first, but slowly returned the hug, kissing the top of Ciel's head affectionately.

_It's not real affection_, Ciel thought bitterly. He considered pulling away, but decided, _It may be an act… but I might as well enjoy the show._

"Do you love me?"

"Of course, my lord. You are the only thing in my world."

Ciel's heart nearly stopped, and he was overcome with more emotion than he had felt all at once in a long time. He wanted to cry. "Sebastian," he said softly, "I don't want to get married."

Sebastian's hands were making hypnotic circles on his back and Ciel pressed himself tighter, needing to be closer. "I… I'd rather just be with you, and not have anyone interrupt or tell me it's wrong." He dug his fingers into Sebastian's back, knotting the dark cloth of his coat in his fingers. "I love you… Sebastian…"

"And I love you, my lord." Ciel could hear restrained laughter, but desperately ignored it.

"Sebastian…?"

"Yes, my lord?"

Ciel didn't know what to say, so just buried himself in Sebastian, as if nothing else existed.

"This is an exceptional and sudden change of character," Sebastian said. "You've never done this. Not even when you were a child facing death. But now as a man facing marriage… I suppose it's true what they say."

He's a monster. Ciel would never be able to deny that. "It's not that. I'm just tired of the kissing. That's all that ever happens and it's dull. And before you ask, I'm not asking for more intimacy. I want less."

"Would you like things to go back to the way they were before?" Sebastian asked, his hand stopping its circling.

"No!" Ciel's voice cracked, and he held Sebastian closer as if he might try and leave. "I mean… No. I don't."

"Then what do you want?"

_A relationship. I want you to love me like you're supposed to. Like Lizzie does._ He couldn't say that. But he supposed he didn't need to."

"How do you intend to do that?" Sebastian whispered, sounding so gentle that Ciel thought… for just a second…

No. Of course not.

Ciel couldn't think of an answer.

"If we were to be the last two people on Earth…" Sebastian's voice was musing, almost whimsical.

"Don't be absurd," Ciel said.

"I'm not. You obviously underestimate my power."

Ciel scoffed. "I never said you couldn't do it. But I know you won't. It wouldn't benefit you in any way, and in fact would leave you at a disadvantage."

Sebastian laughed, pulling his fingers through Ciel's hair. "I wouldn't be so sure, my lord."

The words made Ciel's skin prickle.

There was another soft laugh and Sebastian kissed Ciel's head softly. "I love you, my lord."

Ciel had never regretted an order more than he did now.

**Note: Shooooort chapter. At least the next one will be longer (if I remember correctly) and it's only a day wait! There's some seriously OOCness in this =.=; I tried really, really hard to keep it, erm, _believable_, but the idea of Ciel crying into Sebastian's shoulder like that is kinda strange, ne? I think when I wrote this I'd been taking a break from reading some Loveless fanfiction (speaking of which, has anyone read Promise yet?) and we all know what a little uke Ritsuka is.**** But whatever. It's posted and done with. Anyway, I really wanted to thank you all for the super amazing reviews and all the story alerts and faves and, most amazingly, author alerts! /group hugs readers. I love you guys, an I never expected there to be so many of you. It's really amazing to get to read all of your compliments and reviews and everything. And if you have any questions, don't hesitate to come talk to me at PerpletheZombie . tumblr . com or PerpletheZombie . deviantart . com (no spaces, of course) And I'll do a mass reply in the Notes of chapter fifteen, answering any questions you have left here for me. So I guess that's it - and remember, next chapter is Sunday! Remember to review!  
**


	11. Part One, Chapter Eleven

**Note: _Here comes the bride. Here comes the bride..._ *sings* Here's a super long Ciel x Lizzie chapter, and I bet everyone can guess what it is! There's some SERIOUSLY major foreshadowing in this chapter, so if anyone can find it then please let me know! I'm technically posting early, but I figured I might as well get it over with while I can, so I have one less excuse to procrastinate on my homework tomorrow ^^; School sucks, guys. If you're finished with it then good for you. If you aren't in it yet then you probably shouldn't be reading this. So, here it is, chapter eleven...**

The week passed more quickly than it felt like it should have, and before Ciel knew it the morning of the wedding was there. Elizabeth had pulled through with her white tuxedo idea, and Ciel felt stiff as a board as he stood at the altar and waited for her. He tried hard to look anywhere he could that wasn't Sebastian, but anywhere else was covered with the blood red roses, which, in turn, brought Ciel back in a full loop. His chest ached at even just the thought of the demon.

At least on the "honeymoon" (a four day visit to London) he wouldn't have to see him.

The deep groan of the organ silenced any chatter that there had been, and the familiar wedding march began. Ciel waited impatiently as Elizabeth slowly made her way through the garden to the little gazebo at which he waited, escorted by her father. Ahead of her, however, were her brother and his wife and her mother. At the very front Edward's daughter was scattering rose petals, leading the way toward Ciel. In less than an hour that girl would be his niece.

He shifted uneasily, but hopefully subtly enough that no one noticed. There was a dull stinging in his right eye, and he glanced at Sebastian, who looked positively poisonous, his crimson eyes no longer a source of warmth but cold as stone.

Ciel forced himself to look back at Elizabeth.

In a matter of seconds she stood before him. He couldn't deny she looked absolutely gorgeous. The pale color of the orange blossoms offset the gold of her hair nicely, and the red roses in her bouquet complimented the green of her eyes. Her hair and skin were as flawless as ever, and her dress looked far more expensive than Ciel would have guessed for the price, adorned in flowers made of lace and beads with long fitted sleeves that reached to her wrists.

Ciel offered his hands, in which she placed hers timidly. They were shaking terribly, and he squeezed them softly as a sign of comfort, wondering if his were worse.

The preacher cleared his throat, and Ciel dared to glance from Elizabeth to see him. "We are gathered here today in this company to join Ciel Phantomhive and Elizabeth Midford in holy matrimony, which is an honorable and solemn estate and therefore is to be entered into reverently and soberly. Into this estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If anyone can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

There was a moment of silence, and the stinging in Ciel's eye worsened. He wanted to reach up and rub it away, but couldn't.

"Ciel?" Elizabeth's voice was faint, and he blinked. She nodded her head toward the preacher.

"I'm sorry… Excuse me?" he said quietly. Someone laughed faintly in the audience; it was no doubt Sebastian.

"Do you, Ciel Phantomhive, take Elizabeth for your lawful wedded wife, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?"

It was a good thing Ciel had no scruples when it came to lying. "I do." The pain in his eye was nearly unbearable.

"Elizabeth Midford, do you take Ciel for your lawful wedded husband, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?"

She had a strange look on her face, and Ciel couldn't decide what it was. "I do."

"Repeat after me," the preacher said, "I, Ciel Phantomhive, take thee Elizabeth Midford to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honor, and cherish, 'til death do us part, and thereto I plight thee my troth."

Ciel wasn't sure he could do it. He stared across at Elizabeth in a moment of silence before he spoke, "I, Ciel, take thee Lizzie to be my wedded wife…" He choked on the words, but quickly recovered. "…to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse… richer or poorer… in sickness and in health… to love, honor, and cherish, 'til death do us part, and thereto…" He paused, swallowing his fears and trying to relax himself. "…and thereto I plight thee my troth."

Elizabeth repeated it herself, then, though obviously much more practiced. However, she tacked a few things onto the end, surprising Ciel.

"I understand that I may not always be the perfect, cute wife you wished for, Ciel, but I do vow to thee that I will stay true to my promise and never leave your side. I will be there for you… er, thee, until the end… and thereto I plight thee my troth."

Ciel was shocked to say the least. He hadn't expected that whatsoever.

The preacher turned to Edward. "The ring?"

Edward stiffly offered Ciel the ring, and, with shaking fingers, he accepted it.

The preacher cleared his throat. "May this ring be blessed so he who gives it and she who wears it may abide in peace, and continue in love until life's end."

Ciel took Lizzie's left hand in his own. He had to think to remember his lines, which he had practiced with Sebastian a few times. "With this ring thee I wed. Wear it…" He dropped off. His eye was burning terribly, but he had to go through with this. "Wear it as a symbol… of our love and commitment." He slipped the ring onto her finger, but it was hard as he wasn't used to wearing gloves and his hands were shaking awfully.

That done, Elizabeth repeated the act, but after she'd placed the ring on Ciel's finger she brought his hand to her mouth and kissed it lightly. Ciel could feel his face getting hot, burning as badly as his eye.

"May this couple be prepared to continue to give, be able to forgive and experience more and more joy with each passing day, with each passing year. Ciel and Elizabeth are now beginning their married life together; we hope that they may have loving assistance from their family, the constant support of friends, and a long life with good health and everlasting love. In so much as Ciel and Elizabeth have consented to live forever together in wedlock, and have witnessed the same before this company, having given and pledged their troth, each to the other, and having declared same by the giving and receiving of a ring, I pronounce that they are husband and wife." He bowed slightly. "You may kiss the bride."

Ciel had expected a very quick, civil kiss; a simple peck. However, Elizabeth had other plans. Almost before the preacher had finished his speech she was leaning down over Ciel, her lips pressed against his hotly and her hands holding his face.

Ciel wouldn't have reacted if half of London hadn't been watching, but, since it was, he placed his hands softly on her waist and kissed her back. He knew that the voice of the preacher and the cheers of the audience were supposed to fade to background in this moment, because nothing else was supposed to matter except for the person you held. This wasn't true for him, however. When he drew back Elizabeth kept a tight grip on his hand.

"I present Mr. and Mrs. Phantomhive." Another bow from the preacher, and Ciel and Elizabeth stepped down from the podium. Ciel felt a bit uneasy in the crowd of guests knowing that Sebastian wasn't beside him, as he always was, and the pain in his eye was becoming a persistent aching rather than a subtle sting. His head was spinning, leaving him with the terrible illusion of dizziness.

It didn't last long, however. The second Sebastian's hand touched his shoulder it faded. "Are you alright, my lord?" he asked softly.

Ciel shook his head. "I think I may be sick."

Sebastian frowned. "You can speak with the guests at the reception. Come along."

.

Sebastian had pulled Ciel away not to the house but into the woodsy outskirts of the garden. His only words were "Don't dirty your clothes."

Ciel ignored him, immediately collapsing to his knees in a coughing mess. He's yanked off his eye patch and was determinedly trying to rub away the pain.

"My lord…?"

"What's happening?" Ciel choked. "Why… What's wrong…?"

Sebastian knelt down beside him, pulling his face up to examine the greenish hue of his skin and his bloodshot eyes. The contract seal was glowing dully. "A wedding is a holy event. It seems that the vows had a negative effect."

"What… what's that supposed to mean?"

"You have just attempted to give yourself away by holy means. It goes against the contract, and you are being punished."

"Make it stop! I have to go back and attend to the guests… And Elizabeth! She's going to be upset that I left her."

Sebastian smirked. "I'm afraid I cannot do that, my lord. The contract works on its own as to not give one of us or the other more power." His eyes flashed. "You may think you're in charge, Ciel Phantomhive, but you are my possession. Don't let my following your orders confuse you."

That was the first time he'd ever heard Sebastian speak his name aloud, and he couldn't deny how much he loved the sound of it. If the situation had been different he would have melted into Sebastian's arms, but now it just made him feel even more terrible. "I can't go out like this," he said.

Another soft laugh and Sebastian was pulling Ciel to his feet, leading him back out toward the manor where the guests had all swarmed to. Ciel leaned on Sebastian heavily.

"Sebastian… what would happen if you contracted a demon while married under the church?"

Sebastian tilted his head slightly. "The vows made when contracting a demon are far stronger than those of a wedding, my lord. The demonic contract overwrites the holy vows. It technically cancels the marriage.

Ciel frowned. "Does that mean that – technically – Elizabeth and I are not actually married?"

"Precisely. The contract prevents and severs any holy or supernatural bonds other than the one it creates."

Elizabeth was waiting for Ciel near the organ, Edward's wife at her side.

"Where did you go?" she demanded. Thankfully, she didn't sound angry. "I don't even… Why did you disappear so quickly like that?"

"I'm sorry," Ciel said. "I'm not feeling very well. I tried my hardest to last but I just couldn't."

"Oh… you poor thing!" Elizabeth gathered him into his arms. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"I… I think it was just nerves."

"Well, don't worry. Relax. The hard part is over." She kissed him lightly on the forehead. Edward's wife shifted uncomfortably. "I think I shall be leaving you two alone, for the moment."

"That would be wonderful. I'd love to speak with Ciel quickly…" Elizabeth's eyes wandered to Sebastian. "We'll be in in a moment," she said.

"My lady, I'm not sure it's proper to leave you alone-"

"We are wedded now, aren't we? It's fine."

Sebastian didn't look pleased, but did leave nonetheless. As soon as he was gone Lizzie pulled Ciel back into the hug. He could only think of how different it was from Sebastian's embrace.

He closed his eyes and leaned into her, taking the moment to try and dismiss the nausea. He could endure the aching pain in his eye, but the dizziness was too much. It would be bad if he were to vomit during the party.

"Let's go in," he suggested once the sick feeling had somewhat faded. "We'll be away from everyone soon, so why spend the party out here?"

Lizzie smiled. "You're right." She really was beautiful.

Without letting go of Ciel's hand she led them back to the manor.

.

Throughout the duration party the ill feeling faded. Ciel and Lizzie never once left each other's side. Ciel caught only glimpses of Sebastian. The demon looked terribly annoyed; he obviously had no interest in this affair.

Ciel danced and chatted for hours, then eventually cut the cake (which, he thought sourly, Sebastian had been up all night baking), and immediately when that was over Sebastian pulled him away from Lizzie, saying that it was time to change into their traveling costumes. Ciel reluctantly allowed Sebastian to change him and was immediately sent back to Lizzie. Sebastian disappeared again after that.

He and Lizzie were placed at the top of the stairs, and, arms intertwined, marched down into the foyer together. Everyone was throwing rice and flower petals and it was overall a very happy moment, and Ciel even managed to smile. He was surprised, though, when he found that Sebastian wasn't in the crowds. He wanted to search harder, seeing as this would be the last time he saw the demon for the next four days, but pressed it from his mind, continuing with Lizzie out the door. The carriage waited for them outside. It was different from the one he usually used, instead of dull browns and blacks it was white and gold, like something out of a fairy tale. On the back was a pair of shoes – ballet slippers, Ciel noticed, that Elizabeth used to dance in. They must've been nearly ten years old, now. To finish the look there were two white horses right at the front. The driver stuck out against it all terribly, however. Though he'd been changed from his usual black attire to white, the darkness of his hair and the crimson of his eyes offset the whole setup terribly.

Ciel's sick feeling returned abruptly. How had he not seen this coming?

It seemed like he was the only one unaware of this, so he pretended not to notice and helped Elizabeth into the carriage. They waved out the window as Sebastian snapped the reins and they were pulled away.

**Notes: *coughcough*moron*cough*ofcoursesebastianisthere*cough***

**I feel really energetic and I don't know why D8 Talk to me, people! Lemme know what you think!  
**


	12. Part One, Chapter Twelve and Updates

**Note [IMPORTANT]: I know this is long, but bare with me; you won't regret it. On June 17th when I post chapter fifteen I will be doing a huge Q and A that will be published within the context of chapter fifteen. If you have any questions about this story now is the time to ask! I will answer EVERY SINGLE ONE. Send them to me as a review, PM, or tumblr ask (my url is perplethezombie . tumblr . com) (remember to tell me it's for the Q&A if you send it to me on tumblr!) I WILL NOT be doing this again until I post chapter 29, unless I end up getting more than expected. Alright? That means you have maybe two weeks or less to send me questions. I have A LOT more to say but will continue at the bottom so that you can get on with this chapter... So without further ado, **

Ciel wasn't sure where he thought they were going but was a bit surprised when they pulled up to his townhouse. Sebastian opened the door and offered Lizzie a hand down, which she accepted gracefully. However he all but lifted Ciel down from the carriage, and Ciel's cheeks felt suddenly very flushed.

"What are you even doing here?" he hissed, quietly though so that Lizzie wouldn't hear him.

"It's my duty to protect and follow you everywhere, is it not? This is no exception."

Ciel scowled. "Very well. But keep your distance from me. That's an order."

A terrible smirk crossed Sebastian's lips, and Ciel wondered what sort of trap he had just led himself into. "Yes, my lord."

"Ciel, this will be so much fun! Just the two of us for the next few days…" She grabbed his hand, pulling up to the house with a soft peck on the cheek.

When they reached the door they found a note, written in hasty scrawl with messy drawings on the bottom.

_Lord Ciel and Lady Elizabeth,_

_We hope you have great fun on your honeymoon! To ensure you the utmost privacy Agni and I have cleared out for the week. We can't wait to see you again soon!_

_Prince Soma and Agni_

Ciel rolled his eyes. Sebastian pulled the note from the door and folded it neatly into his pocket. He then pushed the door open, holding it for Ciel and Lizzie to enter.

The townhouse was nowhere near as large as his manor, but the reduced size was sort of nice and much easier to control, especially now that he only had Elizabeth to worry about.

"I'm sure you two want to spend as much time together right now as possible, seeing as the master will need to be back to work as soon as we arrive back at the manor. So I suppose I'll leave you two and start on dinner. I'm sure you know where your bedroom is."

Ciel was sure it looked like something out of one of Lizzie's romance novels as he stared after Sebastian, forgetting the girl standing next to him. "Ciel…?"

"Oh... ah, yes, Elizabeth?"

"Aren't you going to take us to our room? I want to change out of this dress."

_Our room._

"Yes… I'm sorry." He started toward the stairs, Lizzie trailing just behind him. He showed her to what would be their bedroom for the next few days. When he made to leave so she could change she caught him by the hand, however, her fingers trembling.

"You can stay, if you'd like. I don't mind."

Ciel's face felt hot. "Don't be silly. I should go check on things anyway, right now, so-"

"Just leave that for Sebastian," Lizzie insisted. "Please. Stay."

Ciel, though reluctant, closed the door and went to sit on the bed, staring straight ahead at the wall dully, only half-aware of Elizabeth.

This obviously did not please her.

"Ciel," she said, "could you help me with the ribbon on this dress?"

Ciel blinked, glancing over at her. "Of course," he said, standing. The ribbon in question was lacing up the front of the dress and Ciel not at all eager for it to be removed. However he did as was requested, fiddling with the bow until it came undone. He was about to sit back down when Elizabeth turned her back to him and held up her hair. "And the buttons?"

How complicated could this be? Ciel sighed, unfastening them quickly and rushing away to hopefully discourage Lizzie's odd behavior.

It was all but odd, however. He knew the purpose of his being here right now, but was not at all pleased and had less than no interest in the subject. If anything, he was the one being odd.

After she had slipped off her dress and hung it up Elizabeth started to talk again – could she not stay silent for more than five minutes? "How long until you think supper will be ready?" she asked.

"Knowing Sebastian, not long. I should have told him not to make anything. We ate before we came here, and I'd much rather just rest tonight."

"We could ring for him and inform him now, couldn't we? Before he starts?"

He was probably already done. "That won't be necessary."

Lizzie sighed and Ciel glanced up. She was pulling a simple green silk dress from her trunk, holding it up in front of herself in the mirror. She was only wearing her underclothes, and even with her back to Ciel he felt as if he could see far more than necessary. His cheeks were burning badly.

"What do you think, Ciel?" Lizzie asked. "I like this one."

"It's nice."

She glanced back at him, concern apparent. She folded the dress back up and drew out her nightgown, pulling it on and walking to the little bell to ring for Sebastian.

Ciel frowned. The butler was there in seconds, standing in the doorway. "Yes, my lady?"

Elizabeth smiled sweetly. "We'll be skipping supper tonight," she said. "If we need anything we'll ring, alright? But don't disturb us, please."

Sebastian's pleasant expression faded and he glanced over at Ciel, crimson eyes scrutinizing. "Yes, my lady." And then he was gone.

Ciel winced when Lizzie sat next to him on the bed, her hand wrapping around his softly. She kept her eyes down, half hiding behind her springy blond curls. "Ciel… are you unhappy to be here?"

"Of course not," he said, on reflex. "Just as I said earlier… I haven't been feeling very well."

"What can I do to help you feel better? I don't want you to be ill on our first night as husband and wife."

Ciel shook his head, pulling away his hand. "I just need to sleep, Elizabeth. I'm sure I'll be fine in the morning."

This clearly wouldn't do. "We want to keep with tradition, however, don't we? And it's traditional to-"

"Don't say it," Ciel said, surprising himself with his own squeamishness. Lizzie's cheeks flushed.

"I'm sorry… It's just that… I'm so happy. I'm so, so excited to finally be your wife, to be Elizabeth Phantomhive. And I want our lives to start. I suppose I might be being a bit overly expectant, or maybe a bit dramatic, but Ciel… I love you. And after seeing my brother and his family so happy today… I just want you to be like that, Ciel. And I know you're not quite… family orientated, but I'm sure you'd be an amazing father, and-"

"I know, Elizabeth," Ciel interrupted. "But let's not rush into things. Tonight I just want to rest." And tomorrow night, too, if things don't go his way. And the night after. He felt uneasy at the realization that "I'm tired" wouldn't be an acceptable excuse forever. Eventually he would have to give in.

"I'm sorry… You're right." She laughed timidly. "Tonight we can just sleep."

Ciel smiled a bit. "Thank you," he said,

"I love you, Ciel."

He hesitated for what was probably far too long. "I love you too, Elizabeth."

.

Sebastian sighed. He supposed that all the ingredients he'd already used in the process of cooking dinner would go to waste. Oh well. He started to clean up the mess, relieved by the knowledge that Bard wasn't there to spill or explode anything.

However there were much more pressing matters unsettling his conscious.

It's quite natural for newlyweds to engage in intimate activities the night they're married. However the thought that his lord… his master could be, at that moment…

He shook his head. He would know if such a thing were to occur, as he was constantly aware of where Ciel was and what he was doing.

But just because it wasn't happening now didn't mean it wouldn't later.

Sebastian, so preoccupied with his own thoughts, nearly dropped a spoon down the garbage shoot. He felt instantly irritated by his own stupidity. Being stuck in a human body in for such an extensive period of time was taxing and dull. However, that was sure to be changed soon.

Sebastian was very careful about the things he does. He has plenty of time to think things through and be sure they will be perfect. Small mistakes – like dropping a spoon in the trash – were to be expected, but in matters as thoroughly considered as this little game of his…

He laughed softly. It had been fun up until now, but it seemed they were close to a turning point.

**Note [IMPORTANT]: LOTS of updates! I wish I could just post this on my tumblr or dA, but I don't know how many of you would see it so please just endure... This is a lot of really important stuff so I'd appreciate if you read it. (_I'm just going to underline all my main points, so if you want just go through and read all the underlines, at least!_) I updated my profile so now it actually has useful info on it. I'll just sort of summarize what it says here, but if you want more info on any of this go check it out. But basically it says you can contact me at my dA, tumblr, or here if you wish (links on profile, but I use this username everywhere; if you Googled "PerpleTheZombie" I'm sure you'll find me) I'm always taking requests for one-shots. ALWAYS. So if you ever want anything, message me anywhere and I'll do my best. It may be delayed, though, because I'm a terrible procrastinator. But I suppose that's sort of a contradictory statement considering I'm posting this a day early, huh? (unimportant: About that, I have a school trip tomorrow and won't be home until 5:00 and since it'll be a Friday and I'm going to be exhausted I plan to flop face-first onto my bed and sleep until who-knows-when.) Anyway, onto the next order of business. Guys, I know that you're here for SebaCiel, but please lay off the Lizzie hate. I happen to really love her character and think she and Ciel make an absolutely adorable couple. If I could have had things my way this would be fifty chapters rather than thirty and there would be way more of that pairing. However, I restrained because I DO NOT want to have shipping wars. I knew I had to pick one or the other, and SebaCiel won, even if just by a bit. On that same topic, I will tell you now that there is nothing explicit or sexual between Sebastian and Ciel in this fanfiction. And as much as I appreciate the reviews, I'd like it if I quit getting messages saying "I wish they'd have sex already! I want Lizzie to die!" or stuff like that. So please stop. Nonetheless, I really do appreciate the feedback. Thank you all so much for the reviews and messages. I'm sorry I haven't been replying to the reviews, but I'm terribly lazy and just_ cannot_ personally thank every person who reviews. I read every single one, though, and will always reply to PMs and tumblr asks! So if you ever want to talk, just drop by and say hi. I will chat for hours if you'd like. Which reminds me... if I did a live chatroom would anyone want to come talk? It would not by video chat, though, in respect of peoples' privacy so no one feels like they can't because they don't want to show their face.**

**I'm sorry for all that, but I really needed to post it. I'd really appreciate if you all go follow me on deviantART (perplethezombie . deviantart . com) and tumblr (perplethezombie . tumblr . com) so that I won't have to post these here. I've been debating having a tumblr blog exclusively for That Butler, Beautiful Chaos, so if you think you'd be interested in that please, please, _please_ let me know!  
**

**So I guess that's pretty much it.  
**

**I really love you guys and all your support... I would have burned out on proofreading and posting every chapter a long, _long_ time ago if it wasn't for you guys. So thank you for that! *blows kisses* So I hope to talk to you all soon, and don't forget about the Q and A!  
**


	13. Part One, Chapter Thirteen

**Note: I'm so sorry for that last chapter =_=; I won't do that again, I promise. Anyway, we're almost done with Part One 8D And there's more SebaCiel in this chapter than there has been in a while. Lot's of cute banter and kissing. So I suppose I'll get on with it... So here's chapter thirteen**

That turning point was a lot closer than Sebastian had expected. He'd known immediately, far before any human could have told, even before he entered Ciel and Elizabeth's room the morning of the third day of the trip. Behind his amusement, however, there was a terrible seething rage. He wasn't sure he could wait much longer if things progressed in this manner.

"My lord…?"

Ciel, who had made a habit of sleeping with his eye patch knotted so tight only Sebastian could untie it, didn't seem willing to get up. The situation was apparent, and when Ciel realized it he was sure to be upset. He had intended to last much longer than he did.

Elizabeth stirred a bit next to him, however. She turned to look at Sebastian, her eyes blurry.

"Sebastian?" She yawned. "Did you bring tea?"

Sebastian's patience was draining with this girl. "Of course, my lady."

"Thank you. Just leave it in here and we'll be down for breakfast soon."

"Breakfast is already prepared." There was a faint stinging in his hand. It was a little white lie, and seeing as it wasn't directed at Ciel…

"Oh…? I suppose we'll not be eating then."

"Yes, my lady." Sebastian pushed the tea cart into the room so it was just inside the door, then left with a bow.

.

Ciel rolled over to face the door. "Was that Sebastian?"

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around him from behind, her face pressed into his neck. "Yes. But ignore him; he was just delivering the morning tea."

Ciel blinked, suddenly very awake. "I need to speak with him. I'll be back in a moment." Scrambling to pull on his pants and stumble out of the room, he left Elizabeth in a state of shock.

.

"Sebastian! _Sebastian!_"

He didn't know his way around the townhouse as well as the manor. However Sebastian wasn't far, and thankfully Ciel found him without getting too lost.

"Sebastian!"

The butler turned to face him. "My lord-?"

"I'm sorry," he huffed, though he didn't sound very sorry. "I didn't mean for that to happen." He refused to look at Sebastian, his face reserved as he stared at the floor. His arms were crossed over his chest. "I'm not going back on my word, however. I said nothing would change after the wedding, and it hasn't. But there wasn't much I could do…"

"Do you mean to say you think I'm upset?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel blinked, looking up at him. He felt suddenly very stupid. He should've known better. Nonetheless, he said, "When you love someone aren't you supposed to be mad when they sleep with someone else?"

Sebastian cupped Ciel's face in his hand. Ciel was still short for his age but didn't look like the child he was five years ago, though he did often act like it. "My lord… Our situation is a bit different. And, either way, I have no doubt that that no matter what you do with Lady Elizabeth you are mine." He pressed his lips to Ciel's swiftly and gently; a quick peck. He ran his thumb over Ciel's cheek tenderly. "I love you, my lord. No matter what – or who – you do."

Ciel's face reddened. "That's repulsive!"

"It's the truth."

Ciel stared at him silently for a moment, considering his next words. "Is Elizabeth coming?"

"No."

"Then kiss me."

Sebastian smirked. "I thought you didn't want a physical relationship that only involves things like kissing?"

"Are you disobeying me?"

"No. I'm just following previous orders."

Ciel snorted. "I never made that an order."

"You didn't make for me to love you an order, either."

_Checkmate_, Ciel thought sourly. Sebastian laughed.

"Besides, did you not order me to keep my distance when we first arrived?"

Ciel scowled. He wasn't in the mood for Sebastian's teasing.

One hand clutching his tie, the other in his hair, Ciel pulled Sebastian down against him, mustering whatever energy he could and pouring into the kiss. Sebastian was a bit surprised at first, but seemed pleased nonetheless. He allowed Ciel to enjoy the illusion of dominance, letting himself be pressed against the wall.

Sebastian laughed around Ciel's mouth. "You still kiss like a virgin."

"Mnph…" Ciel pressed himself more firmly to his butler. "Shut up."

There was another muffled laugh shook through Sebastian as he wrapped his arms around Ciel's waist. His fingers slid up under Ciel's shirt, warmth seeping through the fabric of his gloves.

"Take those off," Ciel ordered softly.

Sebastian did as he was told, his hands still in Ciel's shirt. The gloves dropped onto the floor and he pressed his cold hands to Ciel's back, making him shiver.

And it went on and on and on… It was probably the longest they'd gone without separation. Ciel supposed that's what a week without contact could do to you.

He finally pulled away when Sebastian started clawing at his back, worried that he might leave scratches. He didn't want Lizzie to find out.

Sebastian laughed, pressing his lips to Ciel's ear. "I'd suggest that you not engage in such activities as you did last night a second time, my lord."

"What? Right now… with you…? Of course not!"

"That's not what I mean. With Lady Elizabeth… your job has been done."

Ciel frowned. "And what job is that?"

"Ah… You'll see in due time, my lord. I trust that Lizzie is a smart girl and will figure it out for herself soon enough."

Ciel pulled back to look at Sebastian face. "Figure what out? What are you on about, now, Sebastian?"

"Do you really wish for me to tell you?"

"Yes."

"You must keep it a secret. It would be suspicious if you were to know this early on."

Ciel, completely baffled, only nodded in agreement.

Sebastian smirked. "You see, when I visited your room this morning I detected another being besides you and Lady Elizabeth – or at least, the _start_ of another being."

Ciel's eyes widened. "You can't possibly mean… How can you be sure?"

"I am one hell of a butler, after all. If I couldn't tell when such a thing was happening what kind of servant would I be?"

Ciel didn't respond. He simply stared in bewilderment. "That… That's impossible… How…"

Sebastian laughed softly. "Relax, my lord. You'll be fine."

"But… Sebastian…!"

Sebastian pressed his mouth to Ciel's, kissing his softly and comfortingly. "Do not fret, my lord. I can promise you that the child won't be a problem in any way." His eyes changed, but Ciel couldn't see. "And I tell no lies."

Ciel melted against him. "I… I trust you."

"Good." Sebastian withdrew from Ciel, leaving only a hand on his shoulder to hold him steady. "Now I suggest that you head back to Lady Elizabeth. And remember that this must stay a secret. We don't want any rising suspicions."

Ciel nodded, but didn't make any immediate move to leave. Sebastian noticed this and smiled. "I love you, my lord. Now we'd best part ways for now. Your previous orders will apply once again, but I won't be too far if you need me."

Sebastian had to turn and walk away first before Ciel could find the strength to do so as well.

.

Elizabeth was not pleased when Ciel returned.

"What was so urgent that you had to rush out like that?" she asked irritably as she brushed out her hair. She was badly in need of a bath, but it was clear she had no intention of taking one.

"Nothing that you need to worry about," Ciel said as he scooped sugar into his teacup, trying to remember how many scoops Sebastian put in. However when Sebastian was preparing his tea Ciel was focusing on other things.

Elizabeth scowled. "Would you quit saying things like that?" she hissed. "I am your wife now; your business will always be my business!"

Ciel glowered into his teacup. "Elizabeth, please! It was a personal matter that does not concern you. We may be married now but I still need at least _some_ privacy."

Elizabeth made an ugly sound. "If I didn't know any better I'd think you were cheating on me with that damned butler of yours," she grumbled, though so quietly it was barely audible.

Ciel felt his stomach turn. "What did you just say?" he asked, turning to face her.

She snorted. "You cling to him like a lifeline. It's like nothing else matters to you as long as you have Sebastian! I can't stand it!"

Ciel opened his mouth retort, but she went on, "Don't you think we could replace him? We could hire a butler that suits both of our needs, not just yours."

He barely gave her a chance to finish. "Of course not!" he cried. "I don't think you know this, but he saved my life. I would be dead if it wasn't for him, and there is no way I'm going to just _replace_ him!"

Lizzie was taken aback, her gaze faltering. "Really…?"

"Really! He's served me loyally for seven years. I am not replacing him."

Lizzie frowned, her eyes softening. "Ciel… I'm sorry. I didn't know."

This Lizzie was the one he loved. He felt himself lighten a bit, and allowed his gaze to wander to her belly. His heart stuttered as he thought about what Sebastian had said.

_Little Rose… Welcome to the Phantomhives._

** forget about the Q and A! *is secretly happy no one is asking questions because of laziness* **


	14. Part One, Chapter Fourteen

**Note: Posting early for AlexBeoulve cause she drew Seb and Ciel hat shopping for me :3 I'm sure she will hate me before long, though (in fact, I'm sure all of you will =^=) because you all seem so happy about the baby... I will warn you now: NOTHING has happened yet. Everything in this whole Part One has been setup. So, with that haunting your little fangirl/boy brains, on with chapter fourteen... (and no this does not mean ch. 15 is coming any earlier)**

The sun was so bright it was painful even without looking at it the morning they left to go back to the main house. Ciel held a hand up to cover his eyes as they walked out to the carriage, Lizzie hanging off of his arm. Sebastian held the door open for them, and after he shut it Ciel half-closed the curtains as to not be blinded.

The carriage didn't shift at all to show for Sebastian getting into the driver's seat, and suddenly they jolted into motion.

"Ciel?"

He tore his gaze from his hands, looking over at her. "Yes, Elizabeth?"

"I… I wanted to ask you… Why… Why didn't you ever…" She couldn't seem to get the words to come out right. Ciel shifted in his seat, leaning over to try and see her face.

"Lizzie…?"

"Why didn't you ever propose?"

"Why didn't I… propose…?" He frowned. "It would have been unnecessary, Elizabeth, seeing as the wedding was planned since we were small children."

"Oh…" She looked away, out at the blinding sun through the window.

Ciel stared at her for a long moment before moving off the bench to kneel in front of her. "Before I do this," he said, "I want to say that this is completely pointless, but I hope you're happy."

Lizzie's cheeks flushed a pale pink as Ciel held her left hand, looking up at her through his bangs. "Elizabeth Mid - er, Phantomhive," he said, "I think I'm doing this a bit behind schedule, but if it's what will make you happy then it's okay."

"Ciel…"

"Shush. I'm doing this for you." He cleared his throat. "Elizabeth, are you happy to marry me?"

Elizabeth nodded, holding Ciel's face between her hands and pressing her lips to his. "Yes," she muttered, "I'm very, very happy to marry you."

Without even having to think about it like he usually did, he kissed her back. Almost unconsciously he brushed his hand over her belly. She didn't seem to notice.

And for once Sebastian was the last thing on his mind.

.

Too bad for the demon, however, Ciel was never the last on his. He wanted nothing more than to wring Elizabeth's neck at the moment. He did not like sharing his things. And Ciel was, without a doubt, _his_.

Sebastian's everlasting patience was nearly gone. He wasn't sure how much longer he could last.

.

As soon as they arrived at the manor Ciel's orders no longer applied, and Sebastian wanted nothing more than to ravish him. However that wasn't an option at the moment. Ciel seemed to be ignoring him anyway, walking arm in arm with Elizabeth to be greeted by the servants.

Sebastian broodingly collected their things and went ahead of them into the manor. As he passed Snake he ordered that the carriage be parked properly and the horses were taken back to the stables.

He was pleased to find that the manor had not been completely demolished in his absence. When he entered Ciel's room it was apparent that Mey Rin had moved Lady Elizabeth's things in. The wardrobe was overflowing with poofy dresses and an array of hair styling products had been set on the dresser.

Sebastian set down the suitcases and wandered over to the bed. Ciel's scent clung to the blankets; Sebastian had to restrain himself as to not just bury himself in that smell, so familiar to him. It had become like a drug over the years.

He closed his eyes, sinking onto the mattress and massaging his forehead. It wasn't good to remain in a human body for this long a time period, and it was even worse to have this sort of obsession with his master.

This _had_ to end quickly. But he couldn't bring himself to let that happen.

.

Dinner was some chicken dish that Sebastian hadn't ever made before. Ciel didn't like the recipe much; there was something in it that gave the dish an unsatisfying spice.

"Is something not to your liking, my lord?" he asked innocently.

"The whole meal. Do not make it again."

Sebastian smirked, leaning down. "Oh? What if I fed you?" Ciel hoped Lizzie didn't see him blushing.

"Keep your distance, butler," he hissed. "I'm no child that needs to be coddled. Know your place."

Sebastian's was still smiling as he straightened up. "Yes, my lord."

Lizzie shot them an odd look, but clearly didn't linger on it. Everyone knew that Sebastian had a bad habit of treating Ciel like a baby, and often dismissed it when he did things like this.

A smile formed on her face. "Ciel, would you excuse me for a moment?"

"Ah… Of course," he said.

She pushed back her chair and started to the door, motioning to Sebastian.

Sebastian glanced down at Ciel, who waved his hand dismissively. With a small bow he went to follow Elizabeth. The door closed behind them and Ciel was left alone.

.

Lizzie was unable to look into Sebastian's eyes. She often thought he looked like great, beautiful statue that would live in a graveyard, and those eyes were two rubies inset in a flawless white marble face; haunting, yet so artful and gorgeous he was impossible to not admire.

"Sebastian… I wanted to thank you."

He blinked. "Pardon… but what for?"

"For… for taking care of Ciel. For teaching him and protecting him and loving him."

"Loving him?" Sebastian's lips curved into an infuriating smirk.

Lizzie frowned. "He… He said…" She paused, thinking. "The other day I suggested that we replace you and find a new butler, and Ciel got very upset. He said that you'd saved him and haven't left his side for seven years, at least." Sebastian didn't reply, so she went on, "I… I don't particularly like you, Sebastian. In fact, to be quite honest, I'm jealous of you."

"Why on earth would the beautiful, young wife of a rich noble be jealous of a mere butler?"

Lizzie's cheeks flushed. "Ciel… he trusts you. He looks up to you. You're clearly very important to him, and… I wish he felt like that about me." She looked down, tears forming. "I really, really hate you for that... How could someone like their butler more than their own wife?"

"Is that why you wished to replace me?"

She was silent for a moment, but then said, very softly, "Yes. Yes, it is. I don't want you to possess him like this anymore."

Sebastian laughed softly. "I'm afraid you're terribly naïve, my lady. I am simply a butler, nothing more. The master sees me no better than any other servant, and, most certainly, not at all any better than you. I believe I've told you this before, but he does love you."

She shook her head, her shoulders trembling. "Sebastian… I don't believe you…"

"I tell no lies."

"To _Ciel_! You tell no lies to Ciel! You lie as freely as you'd like to me!" She looked up at him, tears leaving wet streaks on her pink cheeks. "Tell me… are you really just a butler to Ciel? I am your mistress now, and I order you to tell me!"

Sebastian tapped his jaw with a slim gloved finger. "Just what do you think I am to him?"

"I… I don't know…"

"Just as I thought." Sebastian sighed. "My lady, please calm down. I promise you, I am nothing more than the Phantomhive butler, and the master does love you. This is a very silly thing for you to concern yourself with."

Lizzie swallowed, trying to wipe away her tears. "I'm sorry… Please do not tell Ciel about this…"

Heaving another irritated sigh Sebastian produced a handkerchief from his coat and offered it to Lizzie. "Of course not, my lady." He turned to open the door to the dining room, but Lizzie stopped him.

"I have one more question, Sebastian."

"Yes, my lady?"

"Even… Even if you say you're nothing more than a butler to Ciel… what is he to you?"

Sebastian frowned, contemplating his answer for only a moment. "My master is the most important thing. My number one priority."

This obviously wasn't the answer she was looking for, but didn't press the matter. Sebastian tried, again, to open the door but was once again stopped.

"Do I look okay?" Lizzie asked.

"Yes, you look lovely, as always."

She nodded, handing the handkerchief back to Sebastian, who tucked it away into one of his coat pockets, only with the intent to toss it into the fireplace later.

"Are you ready?"

She nodded, and he was finally allowed to open the door into the dining room.

.

Ciel didn't even look up when Sebastian and Lizzie entered again. He sat poking at his dinner with a fork halfheartedly. "Shall I prepare dessert, my lord?"

Ciel sighed. "If Elizabeth is finished eating."

Sebastian glanced at her and she nodded. Collecting their plates he bowed smoothly before disappearing to the kitchen.

**Note: Filler, filler, filler... la-di-da... Anyway. I was wondering who you guys thought the murder was, because I've gotten no theories about it yet. I feel like it should be obvious by now xD But oh well... and about the Q and A, I am not doing it because I have no questions *secretly happy* But still feel free to ask if anything confused you. I feel like I've been being very vague this whole time. Blah blah blah. Love you all. I will see you in chapter fifteen x3**


	15. Part One, Chapter Fifteen

It took Elizabeth nearly a month to realize something was different. She woke Ciel frantically one morning, Sebastian talking to Mey Rin just inside the bedroom door. Elizabeth's hair was in disarray as she shook him forcefully.

"Ciel! Ciel, _get up_, I have to talk to you!"

Groggy and tired he sat up. "What time is it, Elizabeth? What's going on?"

"Ciel… Ciel, I haven't been feeling right lately, and… I…"

Mey Rin had wandered over, her hand comfortingly on Elizabeth's shoulder. "Please calm down, milady! Everything's alright."

"What are you talking about?" How long had they been up? What did he sleep through?

"Ciel…"

"Would you just spit it out already?"

"I… I think I may be pregnant!"

It took Ciel a moment to process her words, then another second to realize he had to act surprised.

"R-Really…?" he said. He could see Sebastian from the corner of his eye trying smother his laughter.

"Ciel, I'm being serious!"

"Well… That's…" He wasn't sure what to say. That's great? How is this possible? Something else entirely? "What do we do?" Hopefully the fact that he was half-asleep excused his behavior.

"We need to see a doctor! Right now!"

Ciel frowned. "Elizabeth, relax. You're not dying. Wait until morning, then Sebastian can call and arrange for someone to come and see you."

"How can you be so calm about this? Ciel!"

He sighed. "Please, calm down. It's very early and you're being very loud. Just go back to sleep, alright?"

Elizabeth looked back at Mey Rin, who smiled. "He's right, milady. If you are expecting, then the best thing to do is just rest."

Clearly Lizzie valued her opinion, because she nodded and dismissed Mey Rin and Sebastian, walking around to her side of the bed and tucking herself under the blankets. She pressed her face into Ciel's neck. "I'm scared," she whispered.

Ciel sighed. "Don't be. Everything's going to be fine." No worse lie could have ever been told.

FIN PART ONE

**Note: Starting on Wednesday there will be a new posting schedule!**** For part two I will be posting on Sundays and Wednesdays as an attempt to spread things out a bit.**

Extra Chapter: post/25213597087/tbbc-intruder**  
**


	16. Part Two, Chapter Sixteen

**Note: First chapter of part two and a new posting schedule! What fun! (sort of) Anyway, we're jumping right into part two with a fairly eventful chapter... Some people will be very upset with me after this, however some may see this as a dream come true. Either way, a lot happens very fast, just a fair warning.**

**Warnings: Character death, violence/gore, implied sex, kissing, minor language  
**

**Part Two Genre: Romance/Horror  
**

**Part Two Summary: Sebastian's hard work and great patience from the past few months finally pays off, but leaves Ciel in a heartbroken mess. Ciel, however, has no regrets in allowing this all to happen, as long as he has the demon by his side.  
**

Impatience was a very human thing to feel. Sebastian, who was normally a very patient being, was genuinely getting tired of waiting, however, and his jealously (another human emotion) toward Elizabeth was in no way helping him.

Nothing was worse than the caring, though. That he actually found himself caring enough to _try_ and wait the nine months as to be sure Ciel wasn't too upset was the most terrible part.

In the end, he found himself unable to wait.

.

The cry from the washroom was earsplitting.

Ciel had been aware Elizabeth was having morning sickness, but nothing so bad it could emit that sound from her.

He was up and scrambling to the washroom in seconds, nearly tripping several times. Unsurprisingly the door was locked. He raised his fists to bang at the door.

"Elizabeth? Elizabeth! What's wrong?"

His only reply was another wretched scream, this time it was his name.

"Elizabeth?" He pressed himself to the door, shaking the doorknob pointlessly. "_Lizzie!_"

There was the tapping of shoes coming up behind him, but he ignored it.

"_Elizabeth!_"

"What's going on?" Mey Rin said.

"My lord…?" Ciel felt the tiniest bit of relief at Sebastian's voice.

"Sebastian, break down the door!"

"Yes, my lord." Ciel stepped aside and Sebastian rammed his shoulder against the hard wood, which caved in on contact. Ciel shoved past him into the washroom.

"Elizabeth, what-?" He dropped off, the words smothered by a flood of emotion.

"Ciel..."

He took in the scene, horrified. Everything was soaked in blood and vomit, and Elizabeth's night gown was nearly shredded, blood pouring from more wounds than Ciel could count.

He was on his knees in seconds. "What happened? Who did this?"

"I…" She cut off, gasping to breathe. "_Ciel…!_"

"Elizabeth… I'm right here. What happened? You have to tell me."

"I… I can't…" she sobbed, her voice choked. "I…" Her eyes wandered from Ciel's face for a second, but she was clearly having trouble focusing on anything for more than a few seconds. Her gaze fell on Sebastian. "I…"

"Elizabeth…"

She closed her eyes, her face so pained Ciel was nearly in tears himself.

"Please… tell me!"

"Save the baby…"

He blinked. "Wh-What…? Elizabeth… What do you mean…?"

"Save the baby, Ciel! Get it out of me before it dies!"

His eyes widened. "You aren't going to die! Elizabeth, I promise, I won't let you-"

"Just do it, Ciel!"

"How?"

Sebastian stepped forward. "Finny, Bard, go get some towels and bring them here. Mey Rin, take Ciel back to him room. I don't want him to see this."

"What?_ What are you_-?"

"Just trust me, my lord. If this is Lady Elizabeth's dying wish then you want it to be fulfilled, don't you?"

Ciel didn't move until Mey Rin came and hoisted him up. He fought against her, and he probably would have won in any other situation. "No! _No! Elizabeth!_"

Mey Rin all but dragged him back to his room, insisting that he sit down and try to calm himself.

"Please, my lord," she choked around her tears. "If you continue to strain yourself like this… then…"

Ciel held up a hand and she fell silent. "Leave. I'll be fine. Just leave. Tell Sebastian I want to see him as soon as possible."

Mey Rin nodded, scurrying away. Ciel sat and stared at the ground, waiting for the tears to stop.

.

When Sebastian finally arrived Ciel hadn't moved at all. He looked up at Sebastian through teary eyes, and Sebastian could only think of how much younger his master looked at that moment.

"My lord…" He indicated a small bundle of towels and blankets in his arms, and Ciel acknowledged it for the first time.

"Is she alive?" Ciel asked softly.

"Of course. You didn't think I'd allow her to die, would I?"

Ciel swallowed hard, holding out his arms.

"My lord, in your current condition I don't-"

"Give me the child, Sebastian."

Sebastian did as he was told. Ciel was surprised at how light she was as he looked at the small face framed by layers of white towel. She was a shriveled little pink thing, her eyes closed and her face a perfect oval.

Sebastian sat next to him. Strangely enough, the demon's presence was calming. Ciel was able to relax with Sebastian next to him. "Am I allowed to touch you, my lord, or will it upset you?"

Ciel turned his head just slightly so his mouth touched Sebastian's. "You and Lady Elizabeth had already decided a name, right?"

Ciel nodded. "Rose."

"Rose Phantomhive…?" Sebastian smirked. "What made you decide that?"

"Do you remember on my birthday when Elizabeth gave me that red rose? I wore it in my lapel."

"I do."

"It… It was the same color as your eyes."

Sebastian's smug smile was almost comforting. "And Lady Elizabeth agreed to this?"

"I didn't tell her. And I'll never have to, now."

Sebastian chuckled softly. "You're acting as if you'll never see her again. You seem to forget that you will one day join her in the afterlife."

"That may be true," Ciel said, "but we'd be a world apart. I'm going to Hell because of you."

"You seem to forget, my lord, Elizabeth has committed a terrible sin that has ensured she will not pass the gates of Heaven."

"What do you mean?"

"She bore a child before marriage."

"What are you blathering about, Sebastian? You were there when we were married."

"You may have gone through with the ceremony my lord, but the marriage was unofficial. Your vows to me overrode those you made to Elizabeth, leaving you unwed. We've gone over this."

"Bastard!" he hissed.

Sebastian smiled. "I wouldn't speak that way. The last thing you would want is to offend Miss Rose."

"If I wasn't holding the baby right now I would beat you senseless."

Sebastian simply laughed.

Ciel was in no mood to fight, however, and let it go. He stared at Rose's tiny face, fascinated by her silence. He was sure Sebastian had done something to keep her from crying.

Whatever it was, it wasn't permanent, for a few seconds later she started to cry.

Ciel stared at her, wide eyed. "What do I do?"

Sebastian reached to take the child. "May I?"

Ciel handed him the baby, which he held against himself tenderly, swaying back and forth. He stood and paced, humming under his breath. The baby fell silent in seconds, but he didn't stop his pacing. He smiled up at Ciel. "Children are very simple creatures and very easy to please if you know what you're doing."

"How do you know how to care for children?"

"A while ago a man requested that I play the part of a mother for his children until they were old enough to live without him."

"But you're a man."

"In this form, yes."

Ciel frowned. "I couldn't let my butler mother my child," he said. "That'd be ridiculous… She needs a real mother."

Sebastian smirked. "I could breast feed. All it would take is a few minor alterations to my physical body and-"

"Quit fooling around, Sebastian!"

The butler laughed softly. In his arms Rose responded with a light gurgling.

"How could you let this happen?" Ciel said. "I thought I told you to stop the murders?"

"You told me you didn't want to hear any more of them. And you haven't."

Ciel stared. "Sebastian… What happened to the man who committed the murders?"

"He stopped killing the women."

"But you didn't kill him?"

"I did not."

"Did… did he kill Elizabeth?"

"He did."

Sebastian didn't look away from Rose the whole time. Ciel was starting to get angry.

"What is his name? I want him dead."

"I'm afraid that's impossible, my lord. You cannot kill him."

Ciel's hands balled into fists. He was getting angry now. "Why the hell not?"

Sebastian smirked. "You cannot kill a demon, my lord."

"But-" Ciel dropped off, the pieces moving into place. There was an odd falling sensation and he felt dizzy.

Sebastian shifted Rose so he only had to use one arm to hold her and reached into his pocket. He produced a piece of crumpled paper and offered it to Ciel.

_My lord,_

_I can honestly say I have enjoyed serving as your butler. But you have made some truly unwise decisions and it seems it has cost you the lives of many. There are some lines that you mustn't cross, and you've stepped passed them all. I love you for your bravery in doing this, and that's unacceptable. Too many human emotions follow love, such as jealousy, lust, caring, etcetera. This wasn't part of the original deal, so I'm afraid I'll have to charge you extra._

_-Your butler, Sebastian._

Ciel looked up at Sebastian, who had ceased his pacing. Rose had begun to cry again.

"I'm afraid there will have to be some alterations to the contract, my lord," Sebastian said coldly, "and I cannot promise they will be in your favor this time around."

**Note: Those of you who have my in their author alert will already know this, but for those of you who don't I have published a new story with extra chapters from That Butler, Beautiful Chaos. It will be updated every Monday.**


	17. Part Two, Chapter Seventeen

**Note: Well, guys. I'm out of town right now and don't know if I'll be able to post consistently. I'll post when I can, but by the look of things it's nothing to worry about. Anyway, deon!sebs and a little bit of... manipulation? And Ciel is a bit too forgiving. Extra chapter will be out tomorrow, too! Just some fluff and pregnant Lizzie**

**Oh, and I've noticed that I've been losing readers with every chapter, and have been getting almost no reviews... So remember to review, guys! I love hearing from you.  
**

Sebastian flicked his wrist and the lanterns went out. The only light was from a small, dimming candle resting on Ciel's nightstand. Somehow in the few seconds it had taken Ciel's eyes to adjust to the darkness Sebastian had managed to disappear. He scrambled to grab the candle from his nightstand. He never made it, though.

There was a terrible ringing in his ears, sharp pain shooting down his spine. He dropped to the floor, desperate to hold in cries of pain. He wouldn't give the demon that satisfaction.

_The first requirement will be souls. Extra payment._

It was Sebastian's voice. It was as if he had spoken inside Ciel's head… it was strange and uncomfortable. Ciel felt horribly violated at the invasion of a voice other than his within his mind. However, the voice blocked out the terrible pain.

The candle flickered as if threatening to go out, and Ciel stumbled to his feet, grabbing at it and trying to regain his balance. _Your soul, though it will be quite the meal, does not suffice. I need more than that._

Ciel made his way to the door, staggering through darkness and trying to dispel the oncoming nausea.

_I'm giving you a choice._

Ciel finally found the doorknob, and his shaking fingers unsteadily locked onto it. But it refused to turn.

A terrible cackling resonated through the bedroom. Ciel winced, spinning to see Sebastian standing there, just outside the circle of glowing golden light provided by the candle. He was illuminated just enough for Ciel to see that this wasn't his butler. At least… not exactly.

He still _looked_ like Sebastian; messy black hair, glowing red eyes, porcelain skin. However the skin around his eyes was turning gray; his teeth were now more like Grell's, but they were sticking out at odd angles, far too large for his mouth even though it stretched up in a sick grin that didn't fit his thin face. There were two black sheep's horns protruding from his head, curved into a pair of swirling shells. On his back were two skeletal wings, a few black feathers clinging to them. He was still wearing his uniform – or at least, what was left of it. It was torn to shreds, hanging from his slender body and showing off more of him than Ciel had ever expected to see. Ciel felt an odd fluttering in his stomach. Even like this Sebastian was still intoxicatingly beautiful.

"To fulfill this requirement I would need the equivalent of every soul in London. Perhaps in all of England."

Ciel's hands were shaking so the candlelight trembled; Sebastian was sometimes more in or more out of view. Ciel could see the tiny bundle that was Rose still in his arms.

"Or…" Sebastian smirked, "you may find other means to satisfy me."

In a flurry of black feathers he was gone.

"Wait! Rose-!" The candle flickered out, and Ciel was lost in darkness.

_You have until tomorrow night. Decide quickly._

.

"Milord? Are you alright?"

Ciel shot up, his head colliding hard with Finny's, only fueling his headache. It took him a moment to organize his thoughts after that.

He looked at Finny and then around the room. It was sunny outside and the tea cart sat by the door. Elizabeth was not next to him where she was supposed to be, and there was a terrible aching in his chest.

"I'm sorry, my lord…" He offered Ciel a teacup. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Where's Sebastian?" Ciel demanded, declining the tea.

Finny blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Where is Sebastian?" Ciel repeated, more forcefully.

"He's with Mey Rin taking care of little Rosie," Finny said. "She's beautiful, milord! And, considering the way she was brought into the world, she's doing exceptionally well."

Ciel found little comfort in Finny's words. "Take me to them."

"Right now? My lord-"

"_Take me to Sebastian._"

Finny blinked, but then bowed. "Y-yes, my lord! Right away, my lord!"

.

Mey Rin hovered nearby, watching as Sebastian fussed over Rose, not putting her down for a second and ensuring that she never so much as frowned once. He let her play with his fingers and pull his hair and just smiled and laughed along with her. He had never looked more docile.

Despite everything there was a moment of peace, and it was wonderful. However it couldn't last forever.

Ciel stormed in, ranting and shouting, startling Mey Rin badly and even surprising Sebastian. The earl was in complete disarray – he hadn't even changed out of his nightclothes, and his hair stuck up at all different angles. He looked about five years younger than he was, but didn't sound it.

"You bastard! God damned lying _con artist!_"

It took Mey Rin a moment to realize the words were directed at Sebastian, who seemed unfazed.

"My lord, what-"

"Mey Rin! Take Rose and go to my bedroom. Wait there for me to come back. Finny, go with her. Don't you_ dare_ come anywhere_ near_ this room!"

Mey Rin, shocked, nodded and stumbled over to Sebastian, who handed her the baby cautiously. She and Finny were out the door in seconds, leaving Ciel to continue yelling.

"You tricked me! You lying jackass! Murderer! You…"

"Demon?" Sebastian offered.

Ciel scowled. "Explain to me. That's an order! Explain_ everything_ that has happened!"

Sebastian stood, brushing himself off. "I'm sure that would be unnecessary, seeing as you witnessed the whole thing-"

"Don't disobey me!"

Sebastian frowned. "Yes, my lord." A small smirk curved his lips. "As I said in my note, something about you has made a demon more… human. And part of being human is loving. What wasn't explained is that when demons do have a connection to a mortal as I do to you and we can feel emotions such as love, it is amplified. Greatly. As are all things that follow, such as jealousy.

"I don't like sharing my things, Ciel." When Sebastian said his name it sent shivers down his spine. "And I definitely do not like sharing you. I never had any intention to allow Elizabeth any part of you."

"If that is so, then why did you wait so long to kill her?"

"You see… I thought I could cover up the murder. Not from you, but from the rest of the world. By killing the women and then waiting for Elizabeth to fall into the category… It was quite simple, really."

"But why wait for pregnancy?" Ciel asked.

"Mh…" Sebastian laughed softly. "It just makes things oh so much more tragic, does it not? Besides, some demons have a very strong maternal instinct. I thought it would be fun little project, do you not agree?" His arms twined around Ciel, lips pressed to Ciel's ear.

Ciel couldn't find the strength to push him away. "And what about the rest of it?"

"And what would that be?"

Ciel blinked. "You said there would be alterations to the contract."

"I said no such thing, my lord." He was trailing his mouth along Ciel's jaw, obviously waiting for the conversation to end so he could kiss him. "You must've been dreaming."

"What?"

"You fainted after reading the note. I tucked you into bed and left to tend to Miss Rose."

So… it had been a dream? No, a nightmare.

Ciel allowed himself to put his arms around Sebastian.

"The note… can I see it?"

Sebastian, without having to draw back much, handed Ciel the note.

_My lord,_

_I can honestly say I have enjoyed serving as your butler. But you have made some truly unwise decisions and it seems it has cost you the lives of many. There are some lines that you mustn't cross, and you've stepped passed them all. I love you for your bravery in doing this, and that's unacceptable. Too many human emotions follow love, such as jealousy, lust, caring, etc. But I suppose I can make an acception just this one time._

_-Your Butler, Sebastian_

Ciel frowning. There was no way…

It must've been a dream. This was the exact same note. There were ink blotches in all the same places as he remembered and the bloody fingerprints were just as they had been…

"This is the original note?"

"Yes."

"A dream…"

"I'm afraid so, my lord."

Ciel looked up at Sebastian, and he could feel tears threatening to escape. Why a demon… of all things… why a _demon_?

"I… I forgive you, Sebastian."

"For murdering Elizabeth?"

"…Yes."

Even now those crimson eyes were a sanctuary. _Why a demon…?_

Ciel pressed his lips to Sebastian's, sobbing into his mouth. _Why, why, why?_

"My lord…? I think we should go attend to our… project." Ciel could Sebastian's smirk against his lips.

Ciel nodded. "Yes. We should." He drew back, but allowed Sebastian to twine their fingers together. Ciel glanced down at their hands suspiciously.

"What if someone sees?"

"No one will see, my lord. Trust me."


	18. Part Two, Chapter Eighteen

**Note: My number of readers is slowly dropping, it seems... What have I done wrong? D8 And the reviewers are even less. /sad Anyway, here's the next chapter...**

Ciel had never imagined that he would be sitting alone in his bedroom with only Sebastian and a baby as company. He was sure that night he would cry again, but for now he was content to just sit with Sebastian and Rose. Elizabeth was nearly forgotten.

"She looks just like you," Sebastian mused. He sat stiffly on the foot of the bed, watching as Ciel irritably tried to keep his bow from being pulled undone.

It was true. Rose had the same large blue eyes as her father, and the wisps of dark blue hair were only a bit lighter than Ciel's. Sebastian had conjured up a frilly blue and black dress for her to wear, and it only confirmed that she was her father's daughter.

"What will we do when the contract is completed?" Ciel asked softly.

"The same thing we were always planning to do," Sebastian said, emotionless. "I will receive my payment and you will die. We can leave Miss Rose to Lady Elizabeth's brother if it is necessary."

Ciel's chest felt tight. Despite what Sebastian had said in the note, he was still a demon. How foolish of him to think, even for a second…

Rose gurgled, wrapping her tiny fist around one of Ciel's fingers. She was so _small_. Ciel was almost scared that they were just going to lose her, like you might lose an old shoe.

"Will we be hiring a nursemaid, my lord?"

"Can't you do that? There's no need to bring anyone else into this mess, is there?"

Sebastian smirked. "You seem to be missing the point, my lord. If I were to be a butler, a mother, _and_ a nursemaid then I would have no time to be a wife."

"I've already told you I have no interest in a physical-"

"There's more to it than that."

Ciel looked up abruptly, surprised by Sebastian's words. "Pardon?"

"My lord… Ciel…" Sebastian leaned over a bit, his eyes intense. "I've told you about a million times by now yet you still don't seem to understand."

Ciel stared into those crimson eyes for which his – their? – daughter had been named, anxious for him to continue.

"You've made me more human than I've ever been, my lord." His gloved fingers ghosted across Ciel's cheek, softly slipping under his eye patch to slip it off. "Demons are capable of love, but it's often twisted and, well, demonic. I've seen humans in love, and I can't say I understand it, but I'm sure this is what it feels like."

"I thought you said I couldn't make a demon love me."

"This is a decision completely my own. You did not _make_ me do anything."

Ciel's face was burning. "But you're still a demon. So it can't be genuine."

Sebastian frowned. "It's quite possible, my lord. But as I am a demon I know nothing of genuine. However, this is more genuine than anything I have ever felt before."

Ciel leaned into his hand, eyelids lowered.

"My lord… Are your feelings for me genuine?"

He was silent for a moment, looking away from Sebastian to watch Rose's smiling face. "It's a terrible thing to say, but without Elizabeth here to confuse me and pull me off track, yes. Yes, I do love you genuinely."

"And it's the worst thing ever."

Ciel dared to glance back up, but only for a second. He didn't reply.

Sebastian sighed, standing. "I have to prepare dinner."

"What do I do with Rose?"

"Occupy her. She's easily entertained." And then he was gone.

.

Mey Rin and Finny peeked out from the kitchen, praying silently that Sebastian and Ciel, didn't see them from their place at the dining table.

"What is with those two?" Bard grumbled. "That ain't the same silence out there that there usually is. There's something going on."

Mey Rin nodded briskly in agreement. "Mr. Sebastian and the master have been together all day! They just sat upstairs alone."

"I wonder what they were up to…" Bard mused.

"I'm sure Mr. Sebastian was talking with Ciel about Lady Elizabeth. He's a very good listener, and I'm sure he's an even better therapist."

"Oh… the poor Lady…" Mey Rin looked near tears again.

"Miss Rose is really a miracle, isn't she?" Finny said. "She's so strong… She's going to be just like the master one day, I'm sure of it!"

"Hopefully she inherited Lady Elizabeth's ability to smile, though," Bard said crudely.

Mey Rin smiled sadly. "By the looks of it she did. She's very happy."

"Yeah, seems like she really likes Mr. Sebastian," Finny said. "If he wasn't so dedicated to his work I'm sure he would have been a good dad! If he took care of his kids like he took care of Ciel he'd be amazing at it."

.

After dinner Sebastian followed Ciel up to his room, making faces at Rose over Ciel's shoulder to make her laugh. During the day he'd constructed and set up a crib in Ciel's bedroom. He helped settle Rose down before changing Ciel into his nightclothes.

"Sebastian, stay here tonight," Ciel said as the last button was fastened. "That's an order."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian bowed then stood there with his hands behind his back. Ciel stared at him for a long moment.

"What are you doing?"

Sebastian glanced down at him. "You wanted me to stay here, didn't you?"

Ciel frowned. "I'm asking you to sleep with me, not to stand there all night."

Sebastian smirked. "Is that so? I'm not sure that's the best idea, seeing as we wouldn't want to wake Rose and it would be your first time…"

"It would not!"

"Ah… Pardon." Sebastian drew off his coat and sat down next to Ciel. "It would be your first time with a man. And if you knew anything of how that works, then you would know what I mean."

Ciel scowled. "Whatever. That's not what I meant anyway."

Sebastian chuckled, allowing Ciel to push him down on the bed. "Your actions say otherwise."

"Shut up. I don't want to sleep yet, is all."

Sebastian reached to hold Ciel's face between his hands, but Ciel caught his wrist before he could. Nipping at Sebastian's glove, he drew them off with his teeth, mimicking the same thing that Sebastian often did. The butler laughed, waiting for Ciel to remove the other before pulling him down and crushing their lips together. "How much do you not want to sleep, my lord?"

Ciel thought for a moment. "Not too much. Just kiss me"

Sebastian chuckled, one hand playing in Ciel's hair while the other was allowed to wander. They both kept quiet in fear of disturbing Rose.

Sebastian didn't try and pull away for a long while. "You need to sleep at some point, my lord."

"Who says?"

Sebastian sighed. "My lord, you need rest. It's been a long day and a lot has happened. Please sleep."

Though he was clearly reluctant Ciel repositioned himself to a better spot for sleeping, his head rested on Sebastian's chest. Though he'd never really noticed it before, there was the steady _badum…badum…badum_ of a heartbeat, though it was much slower than that of any mortal. Ciel focused on the rhythmic pounding, drifting to sleep with the comforting feel of Sebastian's fingers massaging his back.

Ciel was barely conscious when the soft massaging was becoming vicious clawing.

He shifted a bit, trying to look at the butler. "Sebastian-?"

"Sleep, my lord."

He couldn't keep his eyes opened any longer.

"Sweet dreams... Ciel…"


	19. Part Two, Chapter Nineteen

**Note: I honestly have no idea what's going on right now... I proofread everything a few weeks ago and since I'm on vaca I haven't had time to read through every chap. and see which chapter I'm on xD Oh well.**

Ciel woke to the sound of Rose wailing desperately. Sebastian was still clawing at his back; it felt as if he were tracing something. A shape, maybe. Or a word.

"You're quite naïve at times, my lord," Sebastian said softly, digging his nails into Ciel's back. "But I suppose that's what happens when you love someone." He laughed softly, and Ciel opened his eyes.

Sebastian was still there, the same as he had been when Ciel had fallen asleep, but changing quickly. Ciel corrected himself harshly, _that is not Sebastian._

Ciel scrambled away, trying to smother a surprised outburst.

"The time is up, my lord. You realize this, don't you?" The demon laughed softly, sitting up and stretching out his bony wings.

Ciel swallowed hard, closing his eyes desperately and trying to dispel the image of the demon and the sound of Rose crying. "It's just another nightmare," he told himself, though he was trembling terribly.

The demon stood, moving around the bed to come to where Ciel was sitting. "My lord, why so shaken? Are you feeling unwell?"

"It… It's just a dream… Sebastian wouldn't lie to me. _You aren't Sebastian._"

"I wouldn't be so sure." He brushed his hands – which were now more like talons – through Ciel's hair tenderly. Ciel, almost involuntarily, reached up and touched Sebastian's face. Though his skin looked smooth it felt dry and rough. He drew back sharply.

"I warned you that there would be alterations to the contract. Either way, demons are very good at twisting the truth around."

"But the note…"

"That was the original note. The one he showed you first wasn't."

"I'm not dreaming?"

The demon laughed softly. It was the same exact laugh as Sebastian's. "You are dreaming."

Ciel stared at him for a long time; the only sounds were Rose's crying and his own raspy breathing.

"So have you decided yet, my lord?"

Ciel thought for a moment. He had to be smart about this. "Tell me… If I'm dreaming, that means nothing in my waking world is affected by what happens here, correct?"

The demon smirked. "I suppose you'll have to just find out for yourself, now won't you?"

Ciel chewed his lip anxiously, something he didn't often do. "You… You are Sebastian."

"I am the being that takes the form of Sebastian when you are awake."

"Does… Does Sebastian love me?"

"Sebastian loves you very much, my lord. You are the only thing that matters to him."

"Sebastian is… you?"

"A form of me. A very docile form, I might add."

Ciel nodded. "I can see that."

The demon laughed.

"Sebastian… he said that I've made _a demon_ human. Not that I've made _him_ human."

"Ah… So you caught that, did you?" He chuckled, pressing his ice-cold lips to Ciel's shoulder, making him shudder. "Yes, I do love you, Ciel Phantomhive. I, the demon from Hell, not just Sebastian, the exceptional butler to the Phantmhives. Too bad for me you love Sebastian."

Ciel didn't respond to the icy kisses left on his shoulder. "I could never love a demon. Not a true demon, as the one who is before me now."

The demon growled, and somewhere in the room Rose cried louder. "That's just unacceptable, now isn't it?" His tongue flicked across Ciel's skin, and Ciel had to put a hand to his mouth to keep from moaning. "I'll be generous tonight, my lord. I'll give you more time. Find proof as to whether this dream world and the real world are connected, and find a way to pay me. But this is the last time I make any exceptions." He brought his head up and kissed Ciel's temple. "Otherwise…" He chuckled softly. "Otherwise I'll take matters into my own hands. And you don't want that, do you? And don't bring this up to me outside of the dreams again. Do you understand?"

Ciel nodded, closing his eyes. He knew when he next opened them he'd be out of the dream.

For now.

.

Everything was silent. Sebastian appeared to be asleep, but it wasn't fooling Ciel. By the sound of it Rose hadn't ever been awake.

Ciel shifted, sitting up and looking down on Sebastian, whose face was a pale circle in the blue dark. It was still night out, and none of the lanterns were lit.

Ciel, feeling a bit sick, reached over to get the candle and matches off of the nightstand. He struck the match and lit the candle, everything suddenly bathed in a warm golden glow. Sebastian's eyes flickered open as Ciel shook out the match.

"What are you doing awake at this time, my lord?" he asked, sitting up. "It must be nearly three in the morning.

Ciel started to speak, but cut off, examining the candle. It was wrong.

Sebastian, frowning, took the candle and set it back on the nightstand so he could pull Ciel against him. "Did you have another nightmare, my lord?"

Ciel wanted to push him away, but it seemed to have become an ability he did not possess. "You know very well what's wrong, Sebastian. Don't play dumb with me."

Sebastian laughed softly, and the hands on Ciel's back suddenly felt much firmer. _Did you forget what I said already, my lord?_

Ciel wanted to close his eyes, but was afraid that he might be thrown into another nightmare. So instead he focused on the candle's flickering flame, watching as yellow wax dripped down the sides.

Had Sebastian switched out the candles? He always had a thin white candle in the silver holder sitting there, but this one was different.

"Sebastian… did you change the candle?"

"I did. The other one went missing."

Ciel drew back from Sebastian. "What do you mean?"

"Yesterday when I went to light the candle it wasn't there."

That was all the proof he needed.

**Note: Has anyone read Loveless? If I posted a Loveless fic how many of you would read it?**


	20. Part Two, Chapter Twenty

**Note: Ohhhhh I really, _really_ hate this part x_x Like, insanely. It's so stupid lol. BUT OH WELL. CIEL IS A DERP.**

"I need to sleep. Right now," Ciel said. "Put me to sleep."

Sebastian frowned. "Pardon?"

"Now."

Sebastian stared at him for a moment. "My lord, is that really the best idea?"

"Yes, Sebastian! I need to go to sleep _now_." _I want to get this over with._

Sebastian shook his head, laughing softly. "So, so naïve and forgetful…" He held Ciel's face softly and pressed their mouths together. "I cannot let you make that mistake, my lord."

"Sebastian!" Ciel pulled back, but Sebastian wouldn't allow it. He pinned Ciel down onto the bed, his face stern.

"Please, my lord. You mustn't sleep."

"Then I'll have to tell you now!"

Before he could speak Sebastian was kissing him again, not allowing for the words to escape. They were now only mindless squeaks and moans. "I know what you will say, my lord. But now is not the time."

"But-"

"Shush." Sebastian kissed down Ciel's neck, though keeping one hand firmly over his mouth to keep him from speaking.

"Mmmph! Sbshtnn!"

Sebastian just kept shushing and kissing. Ciel couldn't conceive any possible reason _why_ he was doing this, but he couldn't focus on the thought for long. Sebastian must've had him under some sort of spell; innocent kisses shouldn't have this effect on someone.

"My lord," Sebastian said softly into Ciel's neck, "I'm sorry. Pardon me, but you're being incredibly stupid right now. You're forgetting something crucial."

His hand fell away from Ciel's mouth in favor of winding their fingers together. "Isn't that what you would want?" Ciel asked, feeling terribly helpless and annoyed.

Sebastian laughed softly, kissing Ciel's neck tenderly. "So naïve… You're really quite cute, my lord."

Ciel wanted to scold him but knew it would be pointless. So instead he just laid back his head and allowed Sebastian to continue kissing him. Ciel didn't know how long it went on.

Finally, however, he did tell Sebastian to stop. "Aren't you going to do anything?" he asked bluntly.

Sebastian sighed. "Of course not."

"What? Why not?"

"Now is not the time for that. I'm just trying to keep your senses alert enough that you won't fall asleep. Such activities would be tiring and right now that's not what you want."

"It's not what _you_ want."

"My lord… Why don't you think about it for a moment?"

"I can't focus when you're doing this to me!" Ciel growled, wiggling out from under Sebastian. "There are other ways to hold my attention, you know."

Sebastian smirked. "This is the easiest, though."

Ciel rolled his eyes.

"What do you want to do instead? We can do anything you'd like, my lord."

Honestly, Ciel wanted to keep kissing him. However his dignity wouldn't allow him to do so. "We… we can talk."

"That might not be a good idea."

Ciel scowled. "You're being terribly difficult. Despite everything, you are my butler. It seems like you've forgotten this."

"Nowadays it seems like there is a lot more to it. I may be your butler and your humble servant, but it appears that the list is growing." He kissed Ciel's forehead softly, but Ciel pushed him back.

"I can entertain myself perfectly fine, actually," he said. "You may feel free to stay and make sure I don't fall asleep, but keep your distance. That's an order."

Sebastian, though clearly disappointed, stood and bowed. "Yes, my lord. And think about it. You're smarter than this."

.

Morning came, and so did the time to face the fact that Elizabeth was dead. Ciel didn't allow himself to cry as he wrote the letter to Frances and Alexis. Sebastian was downstairs tending to the corpse – they had hired someone to pick up the body, but until then Sebastian was working to make sure that it stayed in good condition. Mey Rin was tending to Rose, and Snake was preparing the carriage so he could set off to deliver Ciel's letter to the Midfords right away.

Ciel was honestly exhausted. In the end he'd gotten his way and had stayed up all night pretending to read while Sebastian stood in the corner and glared at the candle. The whole time Ciel had been thinking and, after he thought about it, he felt terribly guilty. Sebastian had been right.

He still wasn't sure what exactly Sebastian wanted from him… but it must be pretty important.

Ciel was exhausted and confused. But he couldn't sleep… Maybe if he just laid his head down for a moment…

_Be careful, Ciel…_

Ciel startled, but not badly enough to keep him awake. He silently cursed himself, but couldn't find the strength to raise his head.

**Note [IMPORTANT]: Ten more chapters left! I have everything written through chapter 29. Chapter thirty will be reader's choice! Feel free to send in suggestions, and those that I like will be added to this list:  
**

**Current Options:**

**Alternate Ending  
**

**Ten Years Later  
**

**Ciel Visits Lizzie's Grave  
**

**This list will keep growing, so send me suggestions or just tell me which you'd like to read!  
**


	21. Part Two, Chapter TwentyOne

**Note: Why hello there my pretties. I am in a good mood today because A) I love this chapter and B) LOOK WHAT ALEX DREW FOR ME ASALKFJLDLS /post/26660603708/do-you-usually-have-this-many-drawing-requests-lol (paste this after alex .com) /is a happy camper Love you dearie 3 And, back on track, remember to vote! Anyway, here's chapter 21...  
**

_At this moment, my body and soul, to the last hair, belong to my master._

_For you see…_

_I am simply one hell of a butler._

_My lord… Wake up…_

Ciel shot up abruptly, his head whipping around in search of Sebastian – or at least, the demon that takes his form.

"That was strange," he murmured. "At least I got a bit of rest… and it seems I'll still have time to think things through."

He glanced down at his desk. The letter to the Midfords still sat there incomplete. Looking at the clock told him it was nearly tea hour. How long had he been asleep?

_Maybe I'm not really awake yet,_ he thought. But in all the other dreams it was as if everything had been colored red and black and gold. Right now it wasn't that way; everything looked just the same as usual.

Deciding to investigate further, Ciel pushed back his chair and wandered out of the study. The halls were empty and silent. Now, where might Sebastian be…?

His first thought was to go to his room, since that's where the other encounters took place. But he didn't want to get locked in again.

Unsure what else to do, he poked his head into the nearest door. It was empty, so he moved on, just blindly checking each room.

This was getting him nowhere.

He paused, glancing around the hall. It was completely empty and silent. He took a slow breath, reaching up to remove his eye patch. "Sebastian."

There was no reply. "Sebastian? Sebastian! This is an order! Come to me!"

Excruciating pain shot through his body, similar to that from the first dream but amplified tenfold, and he collapsed. Distorted laughter echoed off the halls.

Ciel knelt there, clawing at his hair and wailing helplessly. He tried to open his eyes a crack, but his vision was blurred by stars and stained red. He let out another bloodcurdling cry.

_I was hoping this would be a bit more exciting_. Just as in the first dream, Sebastian's voice brought relief. However Ciel was still in shock from the pain, and just laid there in a writhing heap. _Get to your feet, my lord. Come and find me. Don't just rely on the contract._

Ciel tried to move, but it hurt just to breathe. "Ah… Sebastian…! I can't…"

Another sharp laugh reverberated through Ciel's mind. _Pathetic… Though I suppose I should have known better than to be so loud._

He laughed again, but this time it was gentler, and it wasn't the painful echoing sound it had at first been. It was quickly followed by lips on Ciel's shoulder as arms pulled him up off the floor. "_I'm sorry…_"

Ciel peeked up at Sebastian. He looked completely normal. The red tint was gone. The pain had ceased completely with Sebastian's touch.

Too scared to ask questions Ciel pressed his face into Sebastian's shirt, muttering curses to no one and nothing in particular.

"Don't think you've escaped so easily, my lord. It seems I'm just not as tolerant as I used to be, and seeing you in pain…" There was something strange and feral about his voice; instead of bringing comfort it only fueled Ciel's trembling. Sebastian stroked his hair softly, shushing him gently as if he were a small child. "Have you made your decision, my lord?"

Ciel didn't reply. He hadn't. And even if he had, he doubted he'd be able to speak anyway.

Sebastian's whole body stiffened, feeling suddenly much harder as if Ciel were being held by a stone rather than a person.

"Then I suppose I'll have to take matters into my own hands."

"Please… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep…"

"Are you _begging_?" Sebastian asked incredulously. "It seems you've finally realized my power, Ciel. However there are much more effective ways to tempt me…"

Without thinking Ciel kissed Sebastian's chest, slowly traveling up to his neck.

"Demon… I've already made such a fool of myself…" he murmured between kisses. "My pride is destroyed, and there is no point in maintaining a false cover in front of you."

"That is true," Sebastian said softly, his fingers knotting in Ciel's hair as his shirt was pulled loose. Ciel sucked at his neck, the warmth of his mouth alien to the demon's skin. "You're only allowing yourself to become more entangled in my web, Ciel."

"Say my name again," Ciel whispered against Sebastian's collar bone.

"I'm surprised, _Ciel_, that you never saw this coming. You always spoke of using that spider's web to pull yourself out of Hell. But did you ever consider who made that web? Did you ever for a second consider that there might be a spider at the end of that web, ready to entangle you and consume you?"

Ciel didn't speak; his mouth was too busy working at Sebastian's skin. He was clearly trying very, very hard to coax some sort of reaction from the demon. It was quite cute, considering all of his efforts were in vain.

Sebastian caught his face and forced their eyes to meet. Ciel was immediately entranced by the demon's beautiful crimson eyes. "Sebastian…"

Sebastian brushed back Ciel's hair so that he could see the contract mark.

"I am much like a spider, I suppose," Sebastian said softly. "I lured you in with hope and beauty, pulling you into my nest so I may make a wonderful meal of you. Spiders have no feelings. They're killers, intent on finding prey and doing whatever they need to do so." He kissed Ciel quickly and so tenderly it surprised Ciel. When Sebastian pulled back he kept his eyes closed. "But it seems I've caught myself a butterfly, nearly as beautiful as myself but without the venom and sharp edges." His fingers brushed over the two places on Ciel's back where wings might've sprouted from. "You're like a lovely cerulean butterfly, Ciel… tangling yourself in a spider's web, so near death but saved by your spellbinding beauty."

Ciel opened his eyes a bit and watched Sebastian. He was changing, his mouth stretching and his skin darkening. Horns sprouted from his head and the wings unfurled, tearing through his butler uniform.

This form was different from before. He looked terrifyingly bizarre and distorted, his pupils slit and eyes glowing, his skin becoming a sickly shade of grey. Ciel could feel claws digging into his back and the sting of the slices that were surely now on his flesh.

Ciel stared, wide eyed and too scared to move.

"I cannot kill you… I will complete the contract and collect my payment by other means."

"What do you mean?"

The demon that had been Sebastian smiled wickedly, head tilted curiously as he examined Ciel. "You'll see, my lord."

In a flurry of black feathers he was gone.

**Note [IMPORTANT]: Nine more chapters left! I have everything written through chapter 29. Chapter thirty will be reader's choice! Feel free to send in suggestions, and those that I like will be added to this list:  
**

**Current Options:**

**Alternate Ending (1)  
**

**Ten Years Later (1)  
**

**Ciel Visits Lizzie's Grave  
**

**This list will keep growing, so send me suggestions or just tell me which you'd like to read!**

**Oh, and I was wondering... How many of you read Loveless?  
**


	22. Part Two, Chapter TwentyTwo

**Note: Posting early because I will be in Disneyland all day tomorrow and them I'm leaving for my great-grandma's house immediately the next day. (She lives in Arizona in the desert and its gonna be freakin' HOT) ANYWAY... Looking back on these chapters things are starting to get a little silly x_x I had someone say something about it getting boring (or something along those lines) and I can honestly see why. But I'm on vaca so there's no time to change things. Sorry ;^;**

**Remember to vote on ch. 30!  
**

Ciel sat alone in the hallway, stars dancing behind his eyes and black feathers falling like snow. The hallway was twisting around before his eyes, making an odd corkscrew. It looked like something you'd find in Wonderland.

He was on his feet in seconds, dashing through the hall. Though the hallway appeared warped it didn't feel that way as he moved through it. However he wasn't going anywhere; it all looked the same.

"Sebastian!" he called. "_Sebastian!_"

He stopped running, deciding that this was pointless. He yanked open the nearest door, which led into another hallway, though this one wasn't twirling before his eyes. There must've been some catch, but Ciel didn't care as he jogged through the blackness. He was starting to feel dizzy.

This hallway had no doors and no windows and just stretched on and on into the dark. Ciel considered turning back and trying another door when he spotted a glowing red light at the end of the hall.

Desperate to get out he sprinted to the light.

There was a door, blood seeping out from underneath. The blood glowed as if enchanted, and Ciel silently pondered whether or not to enter.

Gathering his wits he turned the doorknob, curiosity getting the better of him. The room was dim, the only light coming from the glow of the blood spattered all through the room. It was enough for him to see two things; he was in the washroom, and there was a hunched shape in the corner. He stared at the shape, his hands shaking.

"Elizabeth?"

A face turned toward him. It was Elizabeth, but not as she was supposed to be. Her eyes were two green lights in black sockets and blood dribbled from the corners of her mouth. Her hair hung limply around a gray-blue face.

"Ciel…" she whimpered, her voice low and echoing. "Ciel… How could you let him do this to me?"

Ciel was frozen to the spot. Elizabeth, upset by his silence, turned around completely. When given a full view of her front, Ciel thought he might vomit.

Her belly had been sliced open, guts pouring out in a bloody mess. Her nightgown was shredded and her skin was taught on bone.

"Ciel… Why would you let him do this?" She lumbered toward him, her arms extended. "My Ciel… My love… I trusted you, and look what you've done!"

Ciel stumbled backward. "Elizabeth-"

"How could you? _How could you?_" Blood poured from her mouth grotesquely and one of the lights replacing her eyes flickered. "Tell me… Tell me Rose is okay!"

Ciel opened his mouth to speak but he backed into the bathtub. He fell backward, and braced himself for the impact when his head would surely hit the edge of the tub, but it never came. Instead he found himself falling… falling, falling, falling forever.

**Note [IMPORTANT]: Eight more chapters left! I have everything written through chapter 29. Chapter thirty will be reader's choice! Feel free to send in suggestions, and those that I like will be added to this list:  
**

**Current Options:**

**Alternate Ending (1)  
**

**Ten Years Later (1)  
**

**Ciel Visits Lizzie's Grave  
**

**This list will keep growing, so send me suggestions or just tell me which you'd like to read!**


	23. Part Two, CHapter TwentyThree

**Note: Almost 100 reviews? Seriously? OMG I love you guys /glomps readers and demands group hug  
**

**To NatalieEspada: Everyone can come to our wedding, right? xD /picks you up and prances away into sunset  
**

**Remember to vote on ch. 30!  
**

He hit the ground with a grunt, but the pain wasn't as bad as he would have expected. He was on a boat, now. He was thirteen again. Living dead were advancing toward him in slow motion.

He tried to pull himself to his feet but was frozen. He couldn't move at all, and was stuck sitting there, watching as death closed in on him. It was taking forever, though, and he paused to think.

This was the _Cambria_. Was this really the last trip he'd gone on? The last time he'd been so close to death? What had he done for five years since then? Where had the time gone?

Almost as soon as he thought crossed his mind there was a familiar mechanical buzzing.

"Smash their heads in!"

"On it, Sempai!"

Ciel could move again. He turned his head toward the noise and Grell and Ronald nearly rammed right into him, their death scythes ready.

"It's Sebby's little brat," Grell said.

"Hey, Phantomhive," Ronald said cheerily. Of everything that had been gone the past few years, the reapers were not something he missed.

Nonetheless Ronald scooped Ciel up and continued plowing through the legions, Grell just ahead. They were headed toward the ship's cabins, and Grell broke down the door, which opened to a staircase.

Ronald dropped Ciel into the darkness, he and Grell's farewells muffled by the sound of Ciel's abused body tumbling down the stairs.

When he reached the bottom he simply laid there for a second. What was going on?

He sat up, rubbing his head.

"Hey, how'd he get out?" someone said gruffly.

Ciel felt hands grabbing his arms and pulling him up. Looking around he immediately recognized the setting, and his heart stopped for a moment.

He was back in that place. The alter was covered in fresh blood, the limp body of a sacrifice laid across the stone. Ciel winced as he was thrown into a cage. It stunk badly of feces and blood and vomit in there, a smell Ciel didn't want to remember. His side burned badly as he remembered the brand.

Taking another glance around, he spotted something odd in the corner. Mey Rin, Finny, and Bard were all huddled, talking softly amongst themselves. Despite the noise of the room and the distance between them, Ciel could hear every word perfectly.

"You know what, I think I know what you're talking about, Mey Rin!" Bard said. "I think that Ciel was abducted by an occult as a child. That's where he found Mr. Sebastian, and since he was a past occult member that's why he's so good at everything. They must be cursed!"

Finny gasped and Mey Rin made an excited squeaking sound. "Oh… I think that's about right... Oh, my! Why hasn't the master told us of such a thing, eh?"

"I'm sure it's difficult to talk about," Finny said. "Things like that leave you with scars."

There was a moment of silence before Bard spoke. "But Mr. Sebastian would have told us, wouldn't he?"

"Oh, but he's so secretive… and elusive… and dark… and…" Mey Rin trailed off. Bard and Finny both turned to look directly at Ciel, and Ciel was allowed to see their faces for the first time. Their eyes were the same as Elizabeth's had been, and Ciel felt sick again.

Fear only added to the feeling when the cage door rattled. It was pulled open and a darkly cloaked figure coaxed Ciel out.

The image was flickering, changing between standing in an open field and in the room, surrounded by occult members.

The man who had taken Ciel out of the cage removed his mask and drew back his hood. It was Sebastian.

In the field, Ciel stood facing Sebastian, the butler's crimson eyes shining. When the image was back in the occult room, however, those eyes were dull black.

Two voices echoed at the same time. "_You're out of the cage now, my lord. Come. Call my name_."

"Sebastian…"

.

"Sebastian!" Ciel patted his thigh with one hand to call the dog over, the other held tightly in his mother's. "Come, boy!"

"Ciel, don't think that dog can sleep with us tonight," his father said.

"But… It's my birthday! And Sebastian wants to come with me. He loves me!" Ciel pulled his hand from his mother's and went to pet the dog. "Right, Sebastian? I love you too, you know." He frowned. "Mother… since when are Sebastian's eyes red?"

"Don't be silly, Ciel," she said as his father lifted him up into his arms. His mother reached for the bedroom door, but when she opened it instead of the bedroom Ciel only saw flames.

"M-Mother…?"

She turned back to him. Her eyes… "What's wrong, dear? Are you feeling alright?" Those blue flames flickered in empty sockets. He glanced at his father to see the same.

He screamed, but they both ignored it. His father carried him into the bedroom, as if the flames had no effect. When they passed the mirror Ciel saw his reflection. His eyes, too, had been replaced, though the flames were far brighter and unwavering.

His father laid him down in the bed, his mother curling up beside him. Everything was tinted orange and red by flames, but they didn't seem to notice.

Ciel gripped each of their hands, staring up at the ceiling. "Goodnight, Mother. Goodnight, Father." When he spoke it was the voice of his eighteen-year-old self. The fire died slowly, bathing them in blackness.

.

The next thing Ciel was aware of he was standing in front of the door to Sebastian's room in his manor. It was present day, he was sure.

A softly lulling song was barely muffled by the door. Ciel was sure it was Sebastian, or the demon that he was, behind that door.

He raised a hand to open in it, and he was surprised to find that the room was just as it should be. Sebastian sat on his bed with Rose in his lap, singing her a lullaby. He looked normal. No wings or horns or graying flesh. His eyes were the lovely crimson they were meant to be, not the dull black from the occult.

Ciel dared to take a step forward. "Sebastian?"

Sebastian looked up, smiling. "The contract has been completed. It's all finished now, my lord. There's nothing to worry about."

There was an odd glint in his eyes, something between ecstasy and rage. "We're all that's left, now. Just you, Miss Rose, and me."

**Note [IMPORTANT]: Eight more chapters left! I have everything written through chapter 29. Chapter thirty will be reader's choice! Feel free to send in suggestions, and those that I like will be added to this list:  
**

**Current Options:**

**Alternate Ending (6)  
**

**Ten Years Later (4)  
**

**Ciel Visits Lizzie's Grave (am I the only one who loves Lizzie? xD)  
**

**This list will keep growing, so send me suggestions or just tell me which you'd like to read!**


	24. Part Two, Chapter TwentyFour

**Note: I almost didn't post today. My computer was being stupid (I'm using my gma's) and I've got a seven-hour drive home tomorrow; I've been away from home for a month. Needless to say I'm exhausted /is a wimp Anyway, I HAD to post today, cause how else am I supposed to thank you for the 105 reviews? I hope that the Guest who got the hundredth review will speak up so I can give them some sort of prize xD But as an overall thank you to all my readers, I suppose now would be a good time to announce:**

**Yeah, I'm gonna bother to write a sequel to this =w=;;; /cue crickets  
**

"…What?"

"Didn't you say yourself, my lord, 'I'd rather just be with you, and not have anyone interrupt or tell me it's wrong.' You wished for a relationship, and I suggested that if we were to be the last two people to exist then then you're wish could be granted." He smiled. "It's like taking two birds with one stone. Those who tortured you are surely dead by now, and I've been repaid for my services. And, in doing so, I've made your wish a reality."

Ciel stared at him in disbelief. "You can't possibly be telling the truth," he said, his voice sounding hollow to his own ears.

"I cannot lie, my lord. This is one hundred percent the truth."

"Have you completely lost your mind?"

Sebastian ignored the question, going back to singing.

Ciel thought he might faint. If it wasn't for Rose he would have shook Sebastian there and then.

"I'm going to die one day, Sebastian. And for you that day will be here very soon."

"I will not allow it."

"I…"

"Sleep, my lord. Stay here tonight; you don't want to have to navigate the hallways at this time, do you?"

Ciel was rooted to the spot. "Who… Who _are_ you?"

A terrible smirk colored the demon's face. "I am simply on hell of a butler, my lord."

**Note: WHOO SHORT CHAPTER**

**[IMPORTANT] Eight more chapters left! I have everything written through chapter 29. Chapter thirty will be reader's choice! Feel free to send in suggestions, and those that I like will be added to this list:  
**

**Current Options:**

**Alternate Ending (6)  
**

**Ten Years Later (8)(this will be insanely hard... don't you want to hear the alternate ending...?)  
**

**Ciel Visits Lizzie's Grave (1)(can I remind you guys about my No Lizzie Hate policy?)  
**

**This list will keep growing, so send me suggestions or just tell me which you'd like to read!**


	25. Part Two, Chapter TwentyFive

**Note: Filler, filler /sings  
**

**About the "sequel": After I post chapter 30 I will mark this story complete until I finish writing what will be a fifteen chapter Part Three. It will be a continuation of the story, but focusing on a separate storyline that takes place after the events of parts one and two. While I am posting part three the story will be marked as in progress again. Oh, and I have no idea what I'm doing for Part Three so be sure to tell me what you'd like to see, mkay loves?**

Ciel didn't sleep that night. The next morning Sebastian insisted that he show Ciel the beauty of his work, and took the three of them on a world tour to see… nothing. Empty streets and abandoned shops. Houses burning down due to fireplaces left unattended or stoves left on. Crops were being attacked by animals in search of food. Water was overflown in some places.

_A demon… Why a demon?_

The next night Ciel insisted that he sleep alone, both Sebastian and Rose in a room separate from his. Sebastian obliged happily. As soon as he was gone Ciel was in tears, so terribly scared of Sebastian he didn't know what to do.

He felt as if things were completely out of his control now, which wasn't something he was used to. It was the worst feeling he'd ever experienced.

The next morning Sebastian arrived just in time to casually take the knife from Ciel's hand. And he did so the next day, as well. And the next.

Ciel noticed he no longer was hungry or thirsty. In fact, he was no longer anything. There was no work to do and there weren't any ways to occupy himself. Sebastian tried desperately to hold his attention, but Ciel ordered him to tend to Rose, seeing as she needed the attention more than he did.

After the first week Ciel was sure he was going to lose his mind, if he hadn't already.

It had become a routine, Ciel would wake up and try to jump from a window or slit his throat or wrists and one tried to burn himself in his bed. Sebastian would save him, though, and Ciel would thank him and say he wishes to be alone. Sebastian would kiss him – it went on longer some days and almost not at all others – before leaving. They wouldn't see each other again until that night when Sebastian would come kiss Ciel goodnight. After he left again Ciel would cry himself to sleep.

A week slowly became a month, and Ciel had just about had enough. One morning he woke and didn't try to kill himself, and instead just waited for Sebastian to come.

"My lord, you're awake," Sebastian said pleasantly, leaning over to kiss Ciel. Ciel stopped him though.

"What is this?" he demanded. "This is ridiculous. There is no point to this."

Sebastian simply smiled, pressing his lips into the crook of Ciel's neck. "It's so peaceful, though," he said. "And I get you all to myself."

"What about Rose?"

"Once she's put to sleep she's fine."

Ciel closed his eyes, leaning back against the headboard as Sebastian nibbled at his neck. Despite everything Ciel couldn't help but bask in the pleasure of Sebastian's kisses.

He didn't let his mind wander for long, though. "There's something else going on, demon," he said harshly. "I want this to stop. I order you to . ?docid=28680554e this – whatever it is."

He could feel Sebastian smirking. "But isn't this what you wanted?"

"No. No, it is not what I wanted."

Sebastian drew back and looked deep into Ciel's eyes. "Tell me what you want, my lord. I can give you anything you desire."

"You can, but that doesn't mean you will."

Sebastian shrugged casually, and Ciel didn't hesitate to smack him across the face.

"There are always loopholes, my lord," he said, sounding very cross suddenly. "You just have to find them. But it seems you just haven't been looking." Sebastian straightened up. "Excuse me, my lord." He was out the door in a second.

Loopholes… So there was a way out of this.

**[IMPORTANT] Four more chapters left! I have everything written through chapter 29. Chapter thirty will be reader's choice! Feel free to send in suggestions, and those that I like will be added to this list:  
**

**Current Options:**

**Alternate Ending (10)(Things are finally shifting in my favor, I see...)  
**

**Ten Years Later (8)  
**

**Ciel Visits Lizzie's Grave (1)(I might end up sneaking this into Part Three, anyway, so I'm over it =_=)  
**

**This list will keep growing, so send me suggestions or just tell me which you'd like to read!**


	26. Part Two, Chapter TwentySix

**Note: Oh no I forgot about you guys for a whole week D8 I'm so sorry for the missed chapter! I've been gaming (as anyone who follows my tumblr probably already knows) so everything else just sort of faded into background. Anyway, I'm back now! Yay!**

**Don't forget to vote for chapter thirty!  
**

After that Ciel stopped trying to kill himself and sitting alone in his room. He was constantly in the library, where he read about demons until he fell asleep and Sebastian carried him back to bed. Since he wasn't awake to tell Sebastian to leave the demon usually stayed with him at night, singing to Ciel like he did to Rose.

Another month passed. Rose was no longer a tiny pink bundle, but rather was becoming more of a baby. A living thing.

Sebastian often brought her into the library, trying to coax Ciel into playing with her. She didn't seem to like him very much, though, and when he held her she just gurgled and waved at Sebastian. If Ciel didn't hand her back fast enough she would cry.

He supposed it was his own fault, though. He was ignoring her, leaving her to Sebastian. Besides, Ciel always heard rumors that children often prefer their mother, and though that wasn't _technically_ what Sebastian was, he was close enough.

About halfway through the third month Ciel was fed up with reading. He had to talk to someone – someone _other_ than Sebastian.

But everyone was dead. At the thought his head started pounding.

But what if they weren't?

Surely Sebastian couldn't have killed the reapers. Or…

Undertaker. He couldn't have killed the Undertaker. If the Undertaker wasn't already dead or gone.

They hadn't heard from him since they were on the _Cambria._ He'd simply disappeared. The only things to remind of him were his abandoned little shop and his rosary.

Ciel closed his book and wandered out of the library to his office, where he kept the rosary in a little box in one of his desk drawers.

He was thankful to have arrived without running into Sebastian. He knew it was impossible to run or hide from Sebastian – he would know, he'd tried on several occasions – but avoiding him was possible.

He closed and locked the door behind himself even though there was no way it would stop Sebastian if he decided to come in. He pulled open the desk drawer – second down on the left – and pulled out the small parcel that contained the rosary. He slipped it into his coat pocket and pushed the window open.

There was no way he would survive the jump, and even if he tried Sebastian would just come and catch him anyway, defeating the whole purpose of slipping out through the window. He could climb down, but there were so few places for him to grasp onto there was no way he could do it.

He poked his head out and glanced up and down along the outside wall of the house, checking to be sure that everything was still as he recalled. Satisfied, he stepped out onto the ledge that wrapped around the whole house. Pressing his back up against the wall, he took a deep breath and started edging along toward the storm drain. Once he'd ducked under two windowsills and nearly fallen twice, he reached his goal.

He tested the storm drain's stability with trembling hands before latching on and sliding toward the garden. He'd never been more grateful than when his feet hit the soil.

He looked around the garden carefully, worried Sebastian might be coming for him. When he decided it was clear he dashed off toward the stables.

.

Ciel didn't know his way through London very well. He wandered on horseback for nearly two hours before he reached the Undertaker's shop.

The sign had fallen down and the windows were barred. Ciel dismounted and tied the horse's reins to a nearby streetlamp before wading through rubble to the door, which looked as if someone had rammed it open by force. It hung brokenly on its hinges, swaying and creaking in the wind.

"Undertaker?" Ciel called, stepping into the blackness. "Undertaker, are you here? I have something for you."

As far as Ciel could tell, the shop hadn't been entered in years. It stunk badly of rotting flesh and preservative herbs and salt. Dust danced in the late afternoon sun let in through the broken door.

Ciel reached into his pocket and drew out the parcel. He unwrapped it carefully, holding up the rosary. "Undertaker? I know you can hear me."

An arm wrapped around him from behind, a hand reaching to touch the rosary dangling from Ciel's fingers. "Hello, Little Earl," said a voice as crooked as the door. "It seems you aren't as little as I recall."

Ciel spun around to face the Undertaker, who looked no different than he had all those years ago. His hair hung in front of his eyes, though it was pointless seeing as Ciel knew what he was hiding.

"It's been far too long, Earl. How have you been?"

"I have no time for chatter, Undertaker. I need information."

"Ah… Well you know the price."

Ciel scowled. "If you want the rosary back then you'll tell me."

Undertaker peeked out at the rosary though his fringe, frowning. "You drive a hard bargain, Earl, but I'm afraid I'll have to decline. I was quite fond of it, but I'll pass today."

Ciel sighed, tucking the rosary into his pocket. Well, that was pointless. "I suppose it's too bad you couldn't hear the things Sebastian has been telling me."

"Ohh…?" The Undertaker grinned, leaning down to Ciel's eye level. "And what would that be, Earl?"

Ciel scoffed. "As if I would repeat it," he growled. "I suppose I'll just have to leave… I might tell you, however, if I decide that your information is helpful."

Undertaker laughed. "I'm not as easily fooled as you might think, Earl. But I suppose I may as well make an exception just this once. This world is quite dull without all you moronic mortals bumbling about."

Ciel might've smirked, but now wasn't the time for that. "I trust you know the situation?"

"Of course." Undertaker chuckled, leaning back against the wall just beside the door. "I know everything. It's quite the amusing story, really. Who would've thought the Earl Phantomhive was homosexual?"

Ciel ignored the comment. "Sebastian says there is a loophole. What is it?"

Undertaker tapped his chin with a long black fingernail. "That child of yours," he said. "The baby. She's your loophole."

Ciel blinked. "Pardon?"

Undertaker held his sides, as if trying to contain laughter. "My, my… You really don't know? Homosexual _and_ ignorant. What does Mr. Butler see in you?"

"Do you want to hear what Sebastian said or not?"

"Ah…" The Undertaker covered his mouth. "You see, that girl is the ideal payment. I'm sure if her soul were to be offered up, then Sebastian would maybe wake you."

"Wake me…?"

"Ah… Homosexual, ignorant, and now as naïve as a child." Undertaker looked ready to crack, but was containing himself. "This is all a trick; an illusion. Sebastian never intended to do anything but acquire the child's soul. That child – Rose? – has the most amazing combination. Her parents had two of the most delectable souls to be found in this world. If Elizabeth were still alive Mr. Butler may have requested for her soul as extra payment, but if that had been the case then he would have had to consume yours as well. This way he gets his payment, his extra charge, and he gets to keep you."

"But if I'm asleep then that means the contract hasn't been completed."

"Not yet. But it's payment in advance."

Sebastian… He had been planning this the whole time, hadn't he? From when he killed that first woman he had been planning this whole thing.

Ciel felt sick and used and deceived.

"He broke the contract," Ciel said harshly. "He deserves no payment. He lied to me."

"Did he not say that there would be alterations?"

Ciel was silent.

"He's a clever one, that butler of yours."

Ciel grimaced. "He's a deceitful bastard."

"Ah… But what demon isn't?" Undertaker laughed. "So, where's my payment, Earl?"

"Sebastian once said, 'Good morning, my lord' as he brought me tea." Ciel, in no mood to deal with the Undertaker's antics any longer, trudged through the debris and out the broken door. He untied his horse and mounted up. The Undertaker stood in the shop's doorway, watching irritably. Ciel waved the rosary. "Thank you," he said, tossing it to Undertaker, who caught it easily.

He laughed softly. "Good luck, Little Earl."

**[IMPORTANT] Three more chapters left! I have everything written through chapter 29. Chapter thirty will be reader's choice! Feel free to send in suggestions, and those that I like will be added to this list:  
**

**Current Options:**

**Alternate Ending (12)  
**

**Ten Years Later (8)  
**

**Ciel Visits Lizzie's Grave (1)  
**

**This list will keep growing, so send me suggestions or just tell me which you'd like to read!**


	27. Part Two, Chapter TwentySeven

**Note: HEY a new chapter! Since I missed one last week and I want ch 29 to be posted on a Sunday I thought... why not? Anyway, I'm not quite sure when I'll be able to have pt 3 posted. I was hoping to start it two weeks or so after ch 30. But seeing as I haven't even started writing I'm not sure that'll happen. I'm not totally lost anymore, though! I've got a brief idea as to what I'm going to do :3 I just have to write it...**

Sebastian was waiting for Ciel on the stairs just inside the manor, Rose in his arms. For once he wasn't coddling the child, but sat silently brooding, his eyes dark and menacing.

"Welcome home, my lord," he said. "I'm assuming you're ready to make the trade. The child for reality."

Ciel walked right up to Sebastian. "You will never know the end of torture again, demon," he hissed. "After everything you've said and done, all of the promises you've made…" He shook his head, disgusted. "I'm such an idiot to have fallen in love with your act. How did I not know any better?"

Sebastian was silent, looking down at Ciel, crimson into blue. Rose was between them, gurgling and trying to reach for Ciel's bow. He drew back, though, his gaze moving to the child. There was a terrible aching in his chest. He wished he'd spent less time wallowing in his own sorrows and more caring for his only daughter, but he supposed that it only made this easier.

"Take your payment, demon. Give me back my life."

Sebastian smirked. "Yes, my lord."

**[IMPORTANT] Three more chapters left! I have everything written through chapter 29. Chapter thirty will be reader's choice! Feel free to send in suggestions, and those that I like will be added to this list:  
**

**Current Options:**

**Alternate Ending (12)  
**

**Ten Years Later (8)  
**

**Ciel Visits Lizzie's Grave (1)  
**

**This list will keep growing, so send me suggestions or just tell me which you'd like to read!**


	28. Part Two, Chapter TwentyEight

**Note: I know I know I'm late again X_X I'm sorry, it won't happen again. I've just been spending a lot of time out with friends and stuff so just haven't found the time.**

Sebastian stood silently in the corner of Ciel's bedroom. It had been two months since he'd fallen into the coma. At least, that's what Sebastian told the servants and the Midfords when they came to visit after receiving the letter. Thankfully the Midfords didn't linger and the servants weren't smart enough to realize he should have starved to death by now.

In two months Ciel had missed a lot. The Undertaker had returned and arranged Elizabeth's funeral, which took place nearly a month ago. Sebastian was the only person who didn't go, and instead sent Rose with the servants and sat beside Ciel the whole time. When the servants returned they summarized the whole service, as if they thought Ciel might hear them. It was quite amusing to see them bumble and cry over it, Sebastian had to admit.

Sebastian watched as Mey Rin sat next to Ciel, Rose in her lap. The baby played with Ciel's hands, blowing bubbles with her mouth (one of her less-attractive attributes, Sebastian thought) and bending and unbending his fingers.

She looked shocked when Ciel's fingers moved on their own, pulling away from her. She looked scared and upset, and when she started to cry Bard immediately picked her up so Mey Rin wouldn't panic.

When Ciel opened his eyes Sebastian's heart melted, and it disgusted him. These human feelings were so odd.

Mey Rin was on her feet, squealing excitedly as Ciel looked around at them all. His eyes fell on Sebastian, and he looked lethal. He sat up abruptly. "Get out," he hissed. "_Get out of here right now._"

Sebastian smirked, but didn't move. "Bard… Why don't you let Ciel see Miss Rose? It may relax him a bit."

Ciel's look of utter confusion was strangely intoxicating, but Sebastian kept his distance. Bard didn't argue, handing Rose to Ciel.

Ciel stared at her in utter disbelief. His eyes darted between her and Sebastian. "How…?"

"I'll explain everything later, my lord. I don't think she realizes you were a living person, though… You might want to reacquaint yourselves."

"How long…"

"Two months," Bard offered.

"We all thought you were done for!" Finny said.

Ciel looked down at Rose, who stared back up at him with curious blue eyes. She reached up and touched his face with a chubby hand, and laughed when Ciel smiled.

"Hello," he said softly. "I'm your father, Rose. Do you remember me?"

She reached for his eye patch, but he gently redirected her hand. Sebastian wished he could go sit next to him.

"Aba-baah," Rose gurgled, tugging at his hair. It was the first time Sebastian had seen Ciel looking so genuinely… happy. Maybe he wouldn't have to explain as much as he expected.

The servants were nearly in tears.

"Mey Rin, why don't you go fetch some tea?" Sebastian suggested. "Finny, Bard, Snake, Tanaka… go with her."

They all looked at each other and Ciel glanced up from Rose. Smarter than to question Sebastian they all filed out of the bedroom.

Still, Sebastian didn't move.

"My lord-"

"Not now, Sebastian," Ciel said. "I don't understand, but right now… I just want to confirm something."

"And what would that be?"

Ciel's looked unsure. "I… I don't want to ask you this again. I shouldn't have to ask you this again."

"Then don't."

"But I have to." Ciel looked away from Sebastian's eyes. "Sebastian… You have to tell me the truth."

"Of course, my lord."

"…Does Sebastian love me?"

Sebastian blinked. "Sebastian, the exceptional butler to the Phantomhives, does love you."

"And… And the demon? Does the demon love me?"

Sebastian's eyes flickered, his lips curving into a smirk. "I'm sorry to say, my lord, that the demon does love you."

Ciel was silent, staring at Rose with pondering eyes.

"Are you sure you don't want to know?"

Ciel didn't reply for a moment, thinking. "No. Not now."

Sebastian bowed. "Yes, my lord."

"There's no need for that when we're alone."

"My lord-"

"Call me by name. That's how the wife addressed her husband."

Sebastian stepped forward, placing himself lightly on the bed next to Ciel. "May I?"

Ciel didn't answer him, but instead turned his head just slightly so their lips met. He didn't allow the kiss to last, though. "Later. We'll pick up from here."

"In the kiss or the conversation?"

Ciel smiled. "Why not both?"

"The servants won't be back for a while. Why not get the kissing done with so we can have more time to talk later?"

Ciel quirked an eyebrow. He looked playful and happy, and it was strange. It was beautiful, though. "I'm reacquainting myself with my daughter at the moment, remember?"

Sebastian laughed softly. "Of course, Ciel. I forgot."

"Ah… I changed my mind. You can't call me that. I can't control myself otherwise."

Sebastian pressed his lips to Ciel's ear. "Why not, Ciel? I see nothing wrong with it."

"There's no need for Rose to be exposed to this sort of behavior at this age, Sebastian."

"My bad."

Rose reached forward, grabbing at Sebastian's hand. He smiled at her. "Yes, darling?"

"Aba-ba-ga." She pointed at Ciel excitedly.

"Yes, I know. It's good to have him back, isn't it, dear?"

She laughed, bouncing gleefully in Ciel's lap. Sebastian chuckled.

He hated feeling so human, but the human part of him was so undeniably joyful he couldn't focus on that at the moment.

**Note: Somebody said they wanted to read something from Sebastian's POV that didn't make them want to strangle him. Well, here you go! I hope this complies :) Anyway, we're almost done! I really can't wait to be finished with this... X_X Anyway, I'm really thinking about going back on my promise for a part three. I just can't seem to get into it (which results in a bad story) and it doesn't seem like anyone else is really excited about it, either. But if you want to read more then lemme know! If you guys want a part three then I'll do it, it's just that right now no one seems interested.**

**[IMPORTANT] ONE MORE CHAPTER! I have everything written through chapter 29. Chapter thirty will be reader's choice! Feel free to send in suggestions, and those that I like will be added to this list: **

**Current Options:**

**Alternate Ending (13) (I think)**

**Ten Years Later (8) (these numbers)**

**Ciel Visits Lizzie's Grave (1) (are a little off)**

**This list will keep growing, so send me suggestions or just tell me which you'd like to read!**


	29. Part Two, Chapter TwentyNine

**Note: Not much to say... Crap chapter; I was really just trying to wrap this up as best as I could. If you have any questions be sure to ask.**

**PLEASE READ NOTE AT BOTTOM.  
**

By the time Ciel had eaten and was caught up with everything that happened while he was asleep it was dark out, and Sebastian sent the servants away once again. Ciel lied in his bed and watched as Sebastian settled Rose to sleep, impatiently waiting for him to finish so they could discuss what had happened.

When she was finally sleeping Sebastian came and hovered over Ciel, kissing his neck and whispering to him.

"Sebastian… wait," Ciel murmured. "You have to tell me what happened."

Sebastian sat up, looking down at Ciel. "Must I really get into that now?"

"Yes, Sebastian. There's still much that we need to clear up."

"Ask me anything."

"I'd rather you just explain it all to me."

Sebastian nodded. "Yes, my lord." He moved off of Ciel and sat to the side. "You see, from the very beginning I knew there was no possible way I could let you go, Ciel. If I could find another form of payment, however, then I wouldn't have to.

"You recall what I said a while ago about Lady Elizabeth? I knew if she was around then my efforts would be in vain, so I worked everything around her death. She was simply a pawn in my own game, you see. As I believe the Undertaker told you, her soul was nearly as desirable as yours. However, if I were to just ask for her soul as your extra charge then I would still have to find a way to make up for the original contract. When I thought it through, I realized that if I were to ask for the child of you and Elizabeth then it would serve both purposes. That's why I decided to try and hide up the murder I intended to commit by killing the expecting mothers.

"After Elizabeth died and the child was born, I had to somehow acquire the soul. But I couldn't bring myself to take another thing from you. That's why I created the dream you were trapped in for so long, so that my feral side could be free without having an effect on your life."

"But I thought that the two are connected?"

"They are, to an extent. The candle was just a trick to make you think that so you would believe that the dream state it was real so you would be desperate to find a way out and offer me Rose; I couldn't take her soul without your direct permission. That's also why I instigated the 'alterations' to the contract, so that I could lie to you about it without consequence. I revoke all changes, now, though. I will never lie to you again." He smirked. "In the dream state my demon form rules over nothing, satisfied with you as his pet and having consumed the souls of not only every human in that dream world but also the soul of the child of Elizabeth and Ciel Phantomhive."

"I'm confused," Ciel said. "How are you and the demon in the dream so different?"

"That's a completely separate matter, but if you insist… You see, I much prefer this form over that one since you do and all I wish is for you to be happy. I've tricked the part of me that is the true demon that the dream is real, and since Sebastian is mostly human he doesn't care whether he receives the souls or not as long as he is with you. It's sort of as if I've split myself into two different beings. _Almost._" He brushed Ciel's cheek with a gloved hand, his touch feather soft. "I've done all of this to stay with you, my lord – Ciel. I love you."

Ciel reached up and held Sebastian's face between his hands. _A demon... I have a demon in the palm in my hand, willing to throw away his demonic side in order to stay with me…_ His fingers knotted in Sebastian's hair and he whimpered softly when Sebastian pressed their mouths together forcefully. "We need to hire a nursemaid," Ciel whispered.

"Why the sudden change of heart?"

"You can't be a butler, a mother, a nursemaid, _and_ a wife at the same time," Ciel said, enjoying the feelings of Sebastian's hair, soft as silk between his fingers.

Sebastian laughed softly. "I'm sure Rose won't mind," he whispered.

And, as far as they could tell, she didn't.

**Note: THE END. /dies**

**ABOUT CHAPTER THIRTY: I will post chapter thirty NEXT SUNDAY. All voting will close on Friday (so I have two days to work on it.) I will not post any sort of announcement when voting closes to say what the winner is. You'll just have to wait until Sunday.**

**ABOUT PART THREE: I am very skeptical as to whether or not to write this. It's just that no one seems interested and I'm really just not able to get back into writing anything Kuro right now. If you want to read a part three then SAY SOMETHING. PLEASE. Otherwise I will have no idea whether or not I should even bother trying. Until I decide, this story will be marked Complete. It may take a week or three months but who knows? I could very well pick this up and keep writing at any time /shrugs  
**

**ABOUT MY NEXT FIC: The next fic I am posting WILL NOT BE SEBACIEL. Or even Kuro. I will either continue Nothin' on Your Eyes or start posting a RitSoubi mpreg I have actually been wanting to write since before I started posting this. Either way it will probably be Loveless; I'm sorry. And even that I'm not to sure about. Anyway, expect me to be fairly inactive for the next few weeks at the least.  
**

**Thank you all so much for your continued loyalty 3 I look forward to seeing you in Chapter Thirty!  
**

**[IMPORTANT] ONE MORE CHAPTER! I have everything written through chapter 29. Chapter thirty will be reader's choice! Feel free to send in suggestions, and those that I like will be added to this list: **

**Current Options:**

**Alternate Ending (14) (I still think)**

**Ten Years Later (9) (these numbers)**

**Ciel Visits Lizzie's Grave (1) (are a little off)**

**This list will keep growing, so send me suggestions or just tell me which you'd like to read!**


	30. Alternat Ending and Author Notes

**Note: /drum roll And the winner is...**

~After Speaking With the Undertaker~

Ciel dismounted from his horse, hands shaking and head spinning. The weight of what he was about to do was almost too much – he felt ill.

The manor seemed very large and scary as he stood before it, knowing what waited inside. He hesitated before he went up the steps, and then again at the French doors.

Swallowing the growing lump in his throat Ciel pushed the doors open.

Sebastian was waiting for him on the stairs just inside the manor, Rose in his arms. For once he wasn't coddling the child, but sat silently brooding, his eyes dark and menacing.

"Welcome home, my lord," he said. "I'm assuming you're ready to make the trade. The child for reality."

Ciel walked right up to Sebastian. His eyes were one the baby in his butler's arms, and he knelt down to brush her face with the back of his hand, earning a cheerful gurgle from the infant.

"Sebastian… I have one final order from you."

The demon blinked, crimson eyes dangerous. "_Final order?_"

Ciel didn't take his eyes from Rose. "Before you leave to whatever hell you came from promise me you'll see to it that Rose will be taken care of."

"My lord-"

"_Don't argue with me._"

Sebastian fell silent.

"Do you promise?"

"…Yes, my lord."

Ciel didn't say anything for a long time. He just sat and admired his daughter's curiously innocent face and wide blue eyes. "I love you," he said softly – whether to Sebastian or Rose he wasn't quite sure. Maybe both.

And with that he finally looked at his butler. "You can take my soul now."

.

Ciel was more than surprised when he woke up in his own bed in the manor. He could hear the servants bawling outside the door, but it didn't matter. He sat bolt upright, eyes immediately falling on Sebastian.

"You're awake, my lord," he said simply. Emotionless.

"…Where am I?" Ciel looked around frantically. "What's going on?"

"You are outside the dream now. Frances and Alexis will be coming to fetch Rose soon, so you don't need to fear for her." He cleared his throat, eyes never once leaving Ciel. "You're physical body has been in a coma for two months. I told the servants and the Midfords that you had died. I didn't intend to do this right now, but the servants insisted that I get to say goodbye to you alone." He chuckled. "Maybe they aren't as idiotic as they seem."

Ciel didn't laugh or smile or even acknowledge him other than a stiff nod. He couldn't even fight when Sebastian caught his chin and tilted his face up. "I'm a bit surprised," he said. "I never thought I'd be here. Everything I've done – it's all been so I could avoid this moment." He sighed. "I should've known you'd be too noble to let Rose die for your sake."

Ciel didn't speak. His throat was too tight to allow for any words to come out.

Sebastian's thumb stroked Ciel's cheek, and only then did he notice he was crying. He lowered his eyes, unable to hold Sebastian's gaze any longer. "Would you hurry up already?" he choked.

With a soft sigh Sebastian nodded, leaning forward. His lips brushed Ciel's cheek before he caught Ciel's mouth against his own. It was an odd sort of kiss, Ciel thought. Too slow and too gentle. This wasn't like Sebastian…

He felt lightheaded. He opened his eyes abruptly, staring across at Sebastian's closed eyelids. The last thing he was conscious of was Sebastian's muttered, "I love you."

.

Sebastian pulled away, hand still cupping Ciel's cheek. It wasn't as if he were dead. There was still color in his cheeks and his eyes were peacefully shut. His skin was warm and soft as it always was – if it weren't for his stilled heartbeat Sebastian might've been able to believe he was sleeping… just sleeping, and he'd wake up in a moment and kiss Sebastian and ask why he didn't have tea prepared yet. Sebastian would smile and kiss him back, saying that he hadn't been allowed to leave until Ciel woke up.

He could feel himself fading. Sebastian would disappear, as well as any affection he had held for Ciel Phantomhive. He gripped onto that last bit of feeling – the tiniest scrap of draining human emotion.

"I love you, my lord," he said softly. "…I'm sorry. I love you." He leaned forward, not kissing the empty shell that had once been his world but simply nuzzling against him. This was how he wanted to be when he disappeared. When Sebastian disappeared.

And for a moment he was happy. Happy to know that Sebastian would disappear with his master. They'd be gone together. But he could feel the joy fading, consumed by feral demonic instinct.

Keeping his eyes shut tight he tried to draw out the moment, but it couldn't last. He was used to the feeling, but never had it torn him apart like it was now. And that was his last coherent thought before he, Sebastian, the exceptional butler to the Phantomhives, was gone.

**Note: This is so rushed ;_; I'm sorry~~ I almost forgot to do this and barely finished it last night. Thankfully I actually planned ahead on this one and knew exactly what was going to happen (mostly because I already wrote it once xD) so it was fairly easy. Anyway... I didn't use this ending because 1. It was too short 2. I just couldn't bring myself to kill off Ciel and Seb (even though I had planned to do it from the very beginning lol) 3. The first time I wrote this I cried. I just couldn't do it lmao  
**

**ABOUT PART THREE: YES I will do it. When, I have no idea. Maybe next week. Maybe next month. Maybe not until next year. But I _will_! I promise you this! I've written bits and pieces and I know, mostly, what I want to do. The main problem is finding the motivation to sit down and write another fifteen chapters...  
**

**ABOUT MY NEXT FANFIC: I have been writing and rewriting chapter two of Nothin' On Your Eyes (Loveless, RitSoubi) since before I posted chapter one. I'm working on it, though!  
**

* * *

**Okay, so before I go can I just say thank you so much and I love you all soooo much! I never expected this to get the attention that it did, and I really look forward to seeing you guys in my next fic.  
**

**I really want to add that I am _always_ taking requests for fanfics. 24/7! Tell me in a review, a PM, tumblr ask, dA note, anywhere you can contact me. And I will write it. The chances I will flat out turn you down are teensy weensy so don't be afraid to ask!  
**

**That's all, guys. I love you so much! /blows kisses  
**


End file.
